World on Fire
by Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga
Summary: Summary adentro pareja Gaara x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Holass como están? esta vez vengo con otra de mis parejas favoritas espero que lo disfruten

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (snif es una pena snif)

Summary: Sakura después de que sasuke partiera se dedico a entrenar con Tsunade 4 años después de esto se convierte en una ninja medico la mejor que tuvo Kanoha, Aunque esta decidida a olvidarse de Sasuke, su plan se viene abajo cuando el regresa a Kanoha y sin ningún cambio para con la joven seguía igual de frió logrando lastimar fuertemente a la chica, Tsunade al darse cuanta de esto decide mandar a Sakura a la Arena donde trabajaría como ninja medico (no enserio XD),en la cual comienza con pequeños incidentes con el Kazakage ( en este cazo Gaara) del cual no solo se hizo amiga sino que también fue curando las heridas del pasado ambos se ayudaron mutuamente y terminaron enamorándose

(…) intervenciones mías o aclaraciones

"…" Pensamientos

Edades de los personajes

Sakura: 17

Gaara: 17

Con eso ya sabrán la edad de los demás personajes

World on Fire

4 Largos años habían pasado desde que Sasuke se había ido, en los cuales Sakura se había dedicado a entrenar con Tsunade y Naruto con Jiraiya en esos años ninguno se había visto, en lo que respecta a Sakura había mejorado y ahora era una excelente Medico ninja aunque también había crecido mucho se había puesto muy hermosa su cabello había crecido hasta mas debajo de la cintura, su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien las facciones de su rostro se habían afilado y sus facciones se habían vuelto delicadas , desde hacia 2 años que había propuesto olvidarse de Sasuke claro que sin mucho éxito, aunque con la ayuda de sus amigos lograban reanimarla lo suficiente para que no estuviera triste, aunque ese día era diferente pues la noche anterior Sasuke había vuelto a Kanoha y entre todos festejarían su regreso en el Ichigaru Remen (creo que así se escribía) .

Ahora sakura iba caminando por la calles de Kanoha con una sonrisa llena de esperanzas, se encontraba mas animada, pues hoy vería a Sasuke, se había arreglado solo para el, se había puesto una falda arriba de las rodillas de color negra tableada y una polera de color rosa clarito sin mangas con cuello bao, su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta se había dejado los mechones de siempre, se veía muy linda.

Sakura se apresuro cuando vio a sus amigos en la entrada, aunque su corazón latía muy deprisa, cuando llego dudo en entrar pero respiro profundamente para después entrar y encontrarse con las caras sonrientes de todos sus amigos pero la que sus hermosas esmeraldas buscaban era la ovidiana de este, cuando alfil pudo verlo sus corazón dio un vuelco, se encontraba siendo abrazado por Ino, el cual parecía muy contento al tenerla en sus brazos, la joven dudaba en seguir después de todo nadie la había visto y estaba a punto de retirarse si no es por Naruto quien al verla pego semejante grito que hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la joven pelirosa

Naruto: OI! SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: (al verse descubierta opto por voltearse y sonreír a sus amigos claro que su sonrisa era totalmente falsa) Hola Naruto-kun

Naruto: No me digas que ya te ibas? Si solo te esperábamos a ti para empezar

Sakura: Eh… yo

Tenten: Vamos Sakura si tu eras la que mas quería ver a Sasuke y ahora ya te quieres ir?

Sasuke: (volteo los ojos con fastidio y tomo la mano de Ino quien al ver a su amiga intento soltarse pero el Uchiha la sostuvo fuerte mente) Bueno no importa si quiere irse nadie la va a detener

Sakura sintió como sus palabras se enterraban más en su corazón dañándolo

Naruto: Hey Sasuke no baka Sakura era la que mas se preocupo por ti y tu

Sakura: No Naruto (le agarra del brazo)

Sasuke: Y tu crees que una debilucha y llorona como ella me va a importar mírala sigue igual lo mas seguro es que comience a llorar en cualquier momento

Lee: Oye Sasuke no insultes a la hermosa flor de Kanoha

Sasuke: A quien a Ino (volta a verla la cual solo miraba a su amiga con tristeza e intento nuevamente alejarse del Uchiha pero al la sostenía fuertemente), o te refríes a esa (señala a Sakura) para ti es hermosa pero para mi es lo mas horrible que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida además de flor solo tiene el nombre

Naruto: Sasuke ya basta no la lastimes más

Sasuke: Lastimar? Pero si solo digo la verdad o que esperabas que le correspondiera a esa cosa

Shikamaru: Muy bien ya basta Sasuke esta vez si te estas pasando

Sasuke: Pero mira nada mas Sakura me decepcionas pensé que por lo menos tu te defenderías

Sakura solo miraba hacia el piso luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran

Naruto: Muy bien Sasuke tu lo pediste (Naruto le iba a dar un puñetazo a Sasuke pero una delicada mano lo detiene para su sorpresa era sakura quien le ofrece una triste sonrisa la mas triste que el joven había visto) Sakura…chan

Sakura: No Naruto-Kun no te molestes en golpearlo ya que el (el joven Uchiha esboza una sonrisa burlona hacia el portador del Kyubi) se merece que yo lo golpee (al termino de esto la sonrisa del chico desapareció y solo sintió como el puño de la Haruno se estrellaba en su cara haciendo que se estrellara con algunas mesas y por ultimo con la pared la chica mantenía cerrados sus puños y le dirigió una mirada de infinita tristeza al mezclada con rabia el solo la miro sorprendido) Sabes Uchiha antes de que me dijeras todo eso tenia la leve esperanza de que me hicieras cazo pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca lo harás y…(baja su mirada) ahora solo me queda esto ( se acerca al Uchiha el cual la mira sorprendido y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo cuando la joven se arrodillo hasta su altura y tomo su mano para ponerla en el centro de su pecho) Sabes que es esto?

Sasuke:... (Negó con la cabeza pero al tenerla tan cerca pudo apreciar mas sus delicadas facciones y sus hermosos ojos era bellísima y el la había lastimado)

Sakura: (esbozo una sonrisa triste) Es mi corazón que esta roto en miles de pedazos (y una lagrima resbalo por su rostro) pero sabes que es lo mas gracioso? Que a pesar de que tu fuiste el quien lo rompió, cada pedazo de el te sigue amando con la misma intensidad (le suelta su mano se levanta y sale del Ichigaru Remen tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían hasta que choco con alguien)

Sakura: Lo lamento no me fije

Tsunade: Sakura? Pero que no estabas con los demás por el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha? Que te paso?

Sakura: (se tira a los brazos de su maestra llorando desconsoladamente) El… yo ya no puedo con esto Tsunade-Sama me duele ya no puedo estar mas aquí

Tsunade entendió lo que su joven Alumna le quiso decir y la llevo a su casa donde se quedo dormida, después de esto llamo a Shisune quien se sorprendió de ver a Sakura así.

Tsunade: Shisune quiero que me traigas los papeles que están en mi oficina lo mas rápido que puedas y que le envíes esto al Kazekage ( le entrega un pergamino)

Shisune: como digas Hokage-sama

Shisune no tardo en hacer lo que la Hokage le pidió y en menos de 3 horas el águila que había mandado con el mensaje venia con la respuesta entrando al cuarto donde Tsunade terminaba de firmar unos papeles

Shisune: (La joven recibió el mensaje y lo leyó) Tsunade-sama el Kazekage acepto su propuesta

Tsunade: Bien ya termine esto solo esperemos que Sakura acepte

Shisune: Debió de haber sido muy fuerte lo que paso para que se pusiera así

Tsunade: Y no lo dudes are lo que sea por proteger a mi alumna y de ser necesario la mandaría lejos de su dolor aunque eso nos cause un dolor igual de grande por su partida

La joven Haruno se estaba despertando un poco alterada pero al reconocer que se encontraba en su habitación se tranquilizo pero una lagrima solitaria surco su rostro nuevamente al haber recordado las dolorosas palabras de Sasuke, aun que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la Hokage quien al verla despierta esbozo una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado

Tsunade: Dime Sakura ya te sientes mejor?

Sakura: (con una voz muy débil) si gracias Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (suspiro) Sakura sabes que lo que menos quiero es que estés triste y se que si permaneces aquí tu herida no sanara por eso(se calla por unos minutos y en ese pequeño lapso Sakura la mira entre ansiosa y asustada) quiero que te vallas a la Villa oculta de la Arena para que trabajes como ninja medico

Sakura: ( se había quedado sin palabras solo atino a abrazar a la Hokage quien había sido una madre adoptiva para ella pues sus padres habían muerto hace 5 años y ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de Tsunade) Gracias Hokage-sama

Tsunade (la abrazo con la misma fuerza que la Haruno ya todos sabían que la Hokage quería a Sakura como una si de su Hija se tratase) te voy a extrañar mucho pero se que si no haces esto jamás volverás a reír nuevamente como antes

Shisune: (abrió la puerta pero al ver la escena no pudo evitar enternecerse y se maldijo internamente por interrumpir esa linda despedida) Hokage-sama ya es la hora

Tsunade: Bien (se separa de Sakura) Sakura no te preocupes yo me encargare de avisarle a tus amigos y de enviarte tus cosas pero por ahora será mejor que te marches

Sakura: (le sonrió y ambas se pararon mientras las tras se dirigían a la salida donde 2 AMBUS esperaban a Sakura para escoltarla hasta la Villa de la arena antes de abandonar la casa en la cual había vivido durante 5 años le dio un ultimo vistazo y por ultimo abrazo a Shisune la cual no reprimió que una cuantas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos para después ir a despedirse de la Hokage la cual tampoco pudo evitar llorar) Tsunade-sama gracias prometo que voy a volver muy pronto

Tsunade: Espero que lo cumplas Sakura te vamos a estar esperando

La joven se separa y se va junto con los dos ANBUS hasta que desapareció de la vista de las dos mujeres

Tsunade:" Solo espero que logre salir adelante Sakura no te rindas"

Mientras con la pelirosa dio un último vistazo a Kanoha

Sakura: "Tristeza es lo que siento, porque poco a poco me estas matando... ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siento? Ahora me marcho para poder olvidarte antes de que tu rechazo termine por matarme..."Adiós Sasuke Uchiha

Después de decir esto se perdió entre el verde bosque de Kanoha

Okas he ahí el primer capitulo que les pareció? Espero que les este gustando y dejen Reviews por favor

Prometo que actualizare For You mañana este mañana también


	2. Conociendo a los hermanos del Kazekage

Holass como están antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que les este gustando.

Comenzamos

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (snif es una pena snif)

(…) intervenciones mías o aclaraciones

"…" Pensamientos

Edades de los personajes

Sakura: 17

Gaara: 17

Con eso ya sabrán la edad de los demás personajes

Conociendo a los hermanos del Kazekage

Habían pasado desde la partida de Sakura 4 horas (no puse la hora en el capitulo anterior verán cuando ella llego a la fiesta eran las 12, y pasaron 15 min. de insultos y encontrarse con Tsunade otros 15 min. en llegar a la casa y tranquilizarse + las 3 horas que se quedo dormida ósea despertó a las 15:30 y 30 min. En lo que paso todo se fue a las 16:00 de Kanoha y ya eran las 20:00 hrs.), Tsunade se encontraba de camino al Ichigaru Remen acompañada de Shisune y de Jiraiya cuando entraron pudieron observar que la fiesta del chico vengador aun seguía, Tsunade tenia controlara sus impulsos de ir a golpear al Uchiha, por lo que se sentaron alejados de la fiesta, en completo silencio o por lo menos hasta que Ino los vio y se acerco a la Hokage con cara de tristeza

Ino: Eto? Hokage-sama Sakura…

Tsunade: Ahora si te importa lo que le pase? (lo dice con cierto tono entre enojada y dolida y sin voltear a verla)

Ino: No Hokage-sama yo…yo no quería yo… (Lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro mostrando la profunda tristeza que sentía)

Shisune: No te culpamos a ti Yamanaka

Todos voltearon a ver que sucedía en la mesa en la cual se encontraba Ino llorando con sus manos intentado para sus lágrimas, todos pensaron que era debido a lo que había ocurrido antes con Sakura a lo que optaron por acercarse

Naruto: Oi vieja Tsunade como esta Sakura-chan (se acerca con Hinata quien le agarraba el brazo)

Tsunade:… (No les contesto únicamente se dedico a mirar las bebidas que les habían traído lo que sorprendió a todos pues ni siquiera golpeo a Naruto por haberle dicho Vieja)

Hinata: Sucedió algo malo Hokage-sama

Shisune: (viendo el estado de depresión en el cual se encontraba la Hokage decidió intervenir) Chicos ya fue suficiente regresen a la fiesta y no nos molesten

Jiraiya: Ja deberías de decirles lo que paso no se lo podrás ocultar siempre

Naruto: Ero-senin (creo que así era) sabes algo de sakura-chan, como esta?

Jiraiya: Pues como esperas tonto y no me digas así, yo creo que ya deberías decirles además están todos

Tsunade: … Tienes razón (se levanto para quedar enfrente de los demás quienes la miraban expectante incluyendo el Uchiha) Bueno, deben de saber que cuando encontré a Sakura se encontraba muy mal, pidiéndome entre sollozos que la liberara de su dolor y… así lo hice

Naruto: (su rostro se puso blanco temiéndose lo peor) La mato?

Tsunade: Por supuesto que no Idiota, jamás me atrevería a hacer tal aberración, solo cumplí su deseo y la envié lejos de Kanoha

Ino: En una misión verdad regresara en poco tiempo verdad?

Tsunade: No, no es una misión le di permiso para quedarse en la arena el tiempo que ella desee aun si es para siempre, con tal de que sane la herida tan grande que le fue hecha ( lo dijo y vio al Uchiha el cual solo bajo la vista arrepentido después de decir esto salio del local seguida por Shisune y Jiraiya quien antes de salir por completo solo los miro)

Jiraiya: Sakura estará bien además ella prometió que algún día volvería (dicho esto salio del lugar dejando a todos tristes)

Naruto: (caían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos) sakura…-chan…

Hinata: (Al ver esto se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos aperlados) Naruto-kun

Naruto: (también abrazo a su novia pero se separo de ella al ver a Sasuke y fue directamente a darle un puñetazo en la cara) Tu maldito infeliz por tu culpa Sakura-chan se fue (cuando iba a darle otro la mano de Hinata lo detiene)

Hinata: Sakura-chan no hubiera querido que lo golpearas Naruto-kun

Naruto: (baja su puño) Tienes razón (ve a Sasuke con odio) hasta que sakura regrese no te perdonare por el daño que le hiciste, el daño que nos has hecho a todos Uchiha (toma la mano de Hinata y salen del Ichigaru Remen mientras Shikamaru junto con Ino ayudaban al Uchiha a ponerse de pie)

Shikamaru: Te dije que te detuvieras Uchiha mira lo que has provocado

Ino: Lastimaste a Sakura-chan y para eso me utilizaste te odio Sasuke (sale corriendo del lugar seguida por Shikamaru)

Sasuke: Hum

Kiba: Dos golpes he? Yo no te odio pero acabes de perder a la única chica que de verdad te quería Uchiha (sale junto con Shino y Chouji)

Sasuke: (quien ya no quería recibir más sermones sale del Ichigaru Remen sin ver a nadie más y cuando estuvo soltó unas cuantas lagrimas) Soy un idiota

Mientras en la entrada de la Arena se veía a sakura despedirse calidamente de uno de los ANBUS

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei lo voy a extrañar mucho

Kakashi: Sakura cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ahora somos iguales el sensei esta demás

Sakura: Lo lamento pero no puedo (sonríe triste mente) este es el adiós (le entrega su protector)

Kakashi: Preferiría un hasta pronto (recibe el protector)

Sakura le dirigió una última sonrisa para después entrar a la arena donde el Kazekage ya la esperaba, el cual al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba decidió llevarla a la posada del pueblo y lo habría conseguido si no fuera por su hermana mayor

Temari: Gaara te estaba buscando necesito que… ( Ve a la chica la cual a su vista era muy linda pero se veía muy mal) Oye quien es ella?

Gaara: Su nombre es Haruno Sakura y será la nueva ninja medico del hospital de la arena

Temari: Hay que bien ya era hora sabes necesitábamos un buen medico pero ahora que te veo bien te me haces conocida

Sakura: Soy de Kanoha seguramente me viste en las pruebas de Chounin

Temari: (haciendo memoria) Ah es verdad tu le plantaste la cara a mi hermano para salvar a un tal Sasuke no?

Sakura: (baja la vista) si esa…era yo

Gaara: Bien Temari lo que tengas que decirme después ahora tengo que llevarla a la posada para que descanse y…

Temari: No, como crees que ella se va a quedar en la posada ella se quedara con nosotros, hasta que encuentre un lugar donde vivir

Sakura: No te preocupes no quiero ser una molestia

Temari: Para nada, además vivir con puros chicos es molesto sabes (le sonríe a la joven la cual hace lo mismo)

Gaara: Humm mujeres, en ese cazo vamos

Ambas chicas venían platicando animadamente hasta que llegaron a la casa donde Vivian la cual era bastante grande, y quien les abrió fue Kankuro quien traía un delantal de color rosa y su cara manchada de harina y huevo

Temari: Hay dios pero que se supone que estabas intentando hacer O.o

Kankuro: Pues que mas la cena aunque esta vez le tocaba a Gaara ¬¬ (mira a su hermano menor) y como ninguno llegaba pues decidí prepárala yo mismo.

Ahora explícame gaara, por que demonios no llegaste a tiempo (el chico aun no notaba la presencia de la pelirosa)

Gaara: Tenia otras cosas que hacer

Temari: En pocas palabras no querías hacer la cena ¬¬ hay con estos hombres

(Toma a Sakura de la mano)

Ven Sakura no le prestes atención a este par

(Suben las escaleras y le muestra la habitación en la que se va a quedar que por cierto era bastante grande las paredes eran de un tono rosa pálido el piso de madera con la alfombra de un rosa mas fuerte las cortinas de un color blanco había una puerta a la derecha lo que se imaginaba que era el baño la cama era matrimonial las sabanas eran de color rosa claro y los cojones también el closet era de madera color blanco había un escritorio con su respectiva lámpara y algunos libros)

Temari: Bueno aquí te quedaras esta muy espaciosa y no te preocupes por tus cosas Kankuro y Gaara las traerán solo dime donde están para mandarlos por ellas

Sakura: No te molestes Temari-San esta bien mis cosas me las va a mandar Tsunade-sama

Temari: Te viniste sin cosas? Pero y sin rompa? Sin nada?

Sakura: Si por las prisas no pude empacar nada todo fue imprevisto

Temari: Entiendo entonces tendremos que ir de compras

Sakura: Que a estas horas

Temari: Si amenos que quieras probar la comida de Kankuro

Sakura: Cuando nos vamos (Tomando del brazo a la joven)

Temari: n.nUUU Bien pues en marcha

Ambas chicas bajaron del segundo piso y entraron a la cocina la cual era un desastre ambos chicos peleando por la espátula y manchados de harina y huevo

Temari: Hay dios hombres (se acerca a los chicos) Bien ya basta parecen niños por favor compórtense tenemos una invitada

Kankuro: (Soltando la espátula ocasionando que Gaara cayera junto con Temari) Oh pero que hermosa flor tenemos aquí cual es tu nombre preciosa 8 se acerca a Sakura y le toma la mano y le da un beso)

Sakura: He? Amm… Yo…mi nombre es Haruno Sakura

Temari: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kankuro ya veras (se levanta y se tira sobre su hermano)

Sakura al ver que Gaara aun seguía en el piso decidió ayudarlo

Sakura: (Le da la mano aunque este la ve la mira extrañado y mas al ver la sonrisa que le daba) Vamos

Gaara:"por que me ayuda y por que me sonríe tan…tiernamente" Gracias (se estaba levantando cuando entre forcejeos de Temari y Kankuro empujan a la Chica que pierde el equilibrio y cae encima del chico)

Sakura: Auch mi cabeza (se da cuenta de que callo arriba del chico y se pone roja e inmediatamente se levanta disculpándose con el y ayudándolo a levantarse)

Gaara: Ya basta Temari eres la mayor compórtate como tal que impresión le estamos dando a Sakura

Temari: si tienes razón (bota el cuerpo de Kankuro que se estrella con algunos sartenes y ollas) Bien Sakura y Yo vamos a ir de compras y ustedes vendrán con nostras

Gaara: Olvídalo (dándose la vuelta para irse a su cuarto)

Temari: Bien en ese cazo se quedaran a limpiar el desastre que hicieron (Como si fuera un autómata se regresa y se pone al lado de su hermana)

Gaara: Contenta

Temari: Mucho, bien como Kankuro no quiso venir tendrás que limpiarlo y espero que esto este limpio para cuando volvamos me oíste Kankuro (lo sujeta de la camisa y lo zarandea hasta que escucha un quejido que interpreto como un si) Bien pues en ese cazo nos veremos Kankuro (el trío salio de la caza y se pusieron en camino al centro comercial de la Arena)

Sakura compro varias cosas al igual que Temari y Gaara bueno el cargaba las cosas y de beses Temari le compraba algo a el y a Kankuro, cuando terminaron se fueron a cenar y a comprar mas comida pues seguramente Kankuro y Gaara se habrían terminado toda la que había en preparar su supuesta cena, cuando venían de regreso pudieron ver como un Kankuro muy molesto se les acercaba

Kankuro: Temari, Gaara se puede saber por que me dejaron solo y encima yo tuve que recoger el tiradero de la cocina

Temari: Bueno yo les había dicho a los dos pero como tu no respondiste supuse que te quedarías a limpiar tu desastre que ya no te acuerdas

Kankuro: De verdad yo dije eso?

Temari: Si

Kankuro: Pero ustedes ya cenaron y yo no T.T

Sakura: ( se le acerca y le entrega una bolsa que contenía parte de la cena que ella le había comprado a Kankuro) Toma no creas que nos olvidamos de ti o si? (le sonríe a lo que Kankuro intenta abrazarla pero Gaara se lo impide)

Gaara: Ya déjate de payasadas y vamonos que empieza a hacer frió y Sakura no trae ningún abrigo (todos entraron a la casa la cual ya se encontraba bastante decente a la vista de Temari y se subieron a acostar pues mañana le entregarían a Sakura su protector de la Arena)

Sakura: Bien aquí empieza mi nueva vida, lejos de ti (saca una pijama que consistía en un Camisón de ceda arriba de la rodilla como a la altura de media entrepierna el color era negro de tirantes y estilo corsé en la parte de arriba por lo que le quedaba pegado a su cuerpo definiendo bien sus curvas se quito su ropa quedando en ropa interior y se dispuso a ponerse el camisón

Aunque en el pasillo Gaara que también traía su pijama (hey aunque no duerma aquí si lo hará aunque no mucho okas) se dio cuanta de que una de las habitaciones estaba entre abierta y cuando paso cerca de ella pudo ver a la joven Haruno solo en ropa interior cosa que avergonzó mucho al chico y salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo pero no sin antes cerrar la puerta por si al pervertido de su hermano se le ocurría ver a la joven

Cuando sakura término de vestirse se dirigió a la ventana la noche estaba muy hermosa por lo que se sentó en el marco de la ventana y dio un profundo suspiro

Sakura: Sasuke-kun por que me tienes que odiar de esa manera (se abraza a si misma y comienza a llorar nuevamente) por que si yo te amo de la misma intensidad de la cual tu me odias (continuo llorando hasta entrada la noche eran las 12:00 de la madrugada y aun no podía tranquilizarse)

Gaara tampoco había podido dormir no solo por que no tenia sueño si no por que una persona que no era de su familia se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación que seguía a la de el y también pensaba en la sonrisa y en la amabilidad que esa chica le había mostrado

Gaara: "Su sonrisa por que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza su sonrisa y su mirada por que?" (se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la ventana a lo cual se sorprende de ver a la chica sollozando a lo que el se acerca para verla mejor, cuando la chica se percata de la presencia del chico pues lo tenia enfrente viéndola detenidamente a lo que ella trata de limpiarse las lagrimas pero una se le escapa y es el chico quien la atrapa para después verla a ella) Por que llorabas?

Sakura: Lo lamento Kazekage-sama no quería despertarlo yo... (no pudo continuar por que el le levanta su rostro para verle sus ojos a lo que la chica le sonríe nuevamente)

Gaara: Por que llorabas?

Sakura: Por cosas sin importancia no se preocupe (después de decir esto comienza llorar de nuevo)

Gaara: Si eso es verdad por que estas volviendo a derramar lagrimas

Sakura: Lo lamento no quería que… (El chico levanta otra vez su rostro y le limpia las lágrimas con su mano) Debo d verme fatal no? (sonríe ante el acto del chico)

Gaara: No te vez mal eres… bonita (Luego se baja del marco de la ventana y se arrodilla a un lado de ella) Si te sientes mal es bueno desahogarse con un desconocido

Sakura: (le sonríe y se volta para ver las estrellas) Kazekage-sama…

Gaara: Dime Gaara no me gusta que estemos con tanto formalismo Sakura

Sakura: Bien Gaara-san, (Voltea a verlo) Tu? Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Gaara: No

Sakura: (Cierra los ojos) Yo si y aun sigo enamorada de el por eso vine aquí para olvidarlo por que si hubiera seguido en Kanoha yo… no habría podido seguir ( hace silencio por unos momentos y después se arrodilla junto al chico) el me lastimo mucho y yo lo amo tanto, (llora de nuevo y se tira a los brazos del pelirrojo el cual se desconcierta pero también la abraza) pero el me odia, me dijo cosas Horribles como que era una inútil, una pesada, débil, llorona, que era fea y otras tantas que muy seguramente son verdad

Gaara: Pues que ciego a de haber sido pues… tu… no eres nada de eso… eres una de las mujeres… mas hermosas que yo he… visto

Sakura se quedo sin habla y se acurruco en los brazos del pelirrojo

Sakura: Gracias por escucharme Gaara-san muchas gracias por decirme que soy hermosa aunque sea una mentira gracias (después de terminar de decirlo se quedo dormida en sus brazos a lo que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y con mucha delicadeza la puso en su cama y la arropo)

Gaara: No fue mentira si eres la más hermosa que he visto

Salio del cuarto y se dispuso a dormir con la sensación que la pelirosa le había brindado esa noche

Okas gracias a todos ustedes y dejen sus cometarios okas que bueno que disfrutan la historia

**Nukire:** que bueno que te gusto y también que bueno que te gusto la historia de For You a mi también me gusta mucho el NejixSakura y sobre los fanarts si mándamelos porfis si espero que continúes las historias hasta el final

**Netsumi-chan:** que bueno que te gusto espero que este capitulo también te guste

**Haruno-sakuma:** A mi también me Gusta el SasuxSaku pero decidí hacer la historia Gaaraxsakura espero que te guste también este capitulo

**Tere-chan:** Gracias por el Review y que bueno que te esta gustando

**Sccmar:** Me alegra que te gustaran las dos historias y espero que te gusten los capítulos que puse y que me sigas dejando tu opinión

**Kuramasesshou:** Si a mi también me dio coraje con lo que le dijo Sasuke a Sakura pero ya vera hay un dios, si pienso hacer que sasuke se arrepienta y que sufra Muajajaja Cof, cof (Inner: pero no mucho si? ¬¬) Y por supuesto que no voy a abandonar ninguno los voy a terminar cuésteme lo que me cueste

Bueno gracias nuevamente y que pasen un muy Feliz año nuevo

Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	3. El Plan de Temari Y el Beso

Holass a todos espero que se la pasen muy lindo este año nuevo y también espero que les guste este capitulo

Comenzamos

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (snif es una pena snif)

(…) intervenciones mías o aclaraciones

"…" Pensamientos

Edades de los personajes

Sakura: 17

Gaara: 17

Con eso ya sabrán la edad de los demás personajes

El Plan de Temari y el Beso

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las cortinas mientras la joven Haruno se despertaba perezosamente se asusto un poco pues no reconoció la habitación en la que estaba por lo que se levanto rápidamente y se asomo por la ventana hasta que recordó donde estaba sus ojos se nublaron cuando recordó las frías palabras del Uchiha pero antes de que resbalaran las quito de sus ojos rápidamente aunque fue inútil pues continuaron cayendo por lo que decidió meterse al baño y se metió a la ducha mientras las gotas caían sobre su fina piel la chica intentaba olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo en la Arena para eso había venido no para derramar mas lagrimas por alguien que no sentía nada por ella.

Sakura: Sin importar cuanto me tarde me olvidare de ti Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura salio de la ducha y se dispuso a arreglarse se puso una minifalda de color rosa pálido y unas mayas debajo de esta se vendo la entrepierna y se puso una camisa de tirantes de color negra se dejo suelto su cabello y unos mechones caían graciosamente por su rostro se veía muy bien.

Sakura salio de su cuarto pero al ver que nadie se había despertado bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, puso la mesa e hizo un poco de café y algo de jugo también hizo tostadas

Gaara comenzaba a despertarse hoy le tocaba hacer el desayuno se levanto y se metió a la ducha y se termino de arreglar se puso su traje (el que utiliza en el manga el de color negro con un chaleco blanco es que me gusta mucho como se ve así ¬) viendo que también sus hermanos se estaban arreglando decidió bajar a la cocina aun no quería despertar a Sakura ya que suponía que aun dormía aunque para su sorpresa la joven ya se encontraba despierta y estaba haciendo el desayuno, cuando la vio se quedo quieto y una extraña nostalgia apareció y removió algo dentro de el, la joven se encontraba picando un poco de fruta y la coloco en un platón en el centro de la mesa para después centrarse en los Hotcakes (no se muy bien que les gusta pero a mi me encanta desayunar eso) para después terminar y colocarlos en el centro de la mesa y se dio cuenta de la presencia del Kazekage a lo que la joven le sonrió dulcemente mientras Temari y Kankuro bajaban y se pararon al lado de su hermano el cual seguía viendo a la Haruno

Temari: Gaara que pasa? (voltea a ver lo que su hermano estaba viendo y ve a la joven sonreírles de una forma muy dulce) He? Sakura no me digas que tú preparaste el desayuno

Sakura: Bueno si es que es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me hospedaron en su casa bueno pues yo emm

Kankuro: Pero no tenias que hacer eso Sakura-chan (sorprendido)

Temari: Además tú eres nuestra invitada

Sakura: No me molesta es lo menos que puedo hacer solo espero que les guste

El trío se sentó en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a comer el desayuno que sakura les había preparado

Temari: Kyaaaa Sakura-chan esto esta muy rico

Kankuro: Hace años que no comíamos decentemente (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Gaara: principalmente por que a ustedes se les quemaba la comida (después de eso solo sintió un golpe por parte de su hermana mayor y una mirada acecina por parte de Kankuro)

Temari: Como si tu cocinaras tan bien

Sakura: Emm? Temari-chan a que te refieres?

Temari: Bueno pues veras cuando cocina Gaara por alguna razón todo tiene arena ¬¬, la comida de Kankuro es incomible, y pues la mía siempre se me quema U.U

Kankuro: Va a ser una lastima cuando te vallas Sakura-chan

Temari: Si, pero en fin dime Sakura-chan donde aprendiste a cocinar tan rico

Sakura: Bueno mi madre me enseño un poco pero después de su muerte, me fui a vivir Con Tsunade-sama y la verdad es que tanto ella como Shisune cocinaban pésimo y por esa razón yo cocinaba todo los días

Temari: Mmm pues cocinas muy rico sabes tu futuro marido va a ser muy afortunado

Sakura sonríe triste mente y baja la mirada un poco Gaara lo nota e interviene rápidamente

Gaara: Bueno será mejor que recojamos aquí ya que tenemos que ir a mi oficina Sakura tengo que entregarte tu protector y Temari te enseñara donde esta el hospital y la aldea

Temari: Bien ya veras Sakura-chan te divertirás te lo prometo

Sakura: Si gracias

Kankuro: Bueno muchas gracias por el desayuno Sakura-chan estaba muy bueno (se levante de la silla y ve a su hermano) me voy a hacer guardia nos vemos en la noche

Sakura: Espera Kankuro-san (toma un paquete y se lo entrega) Como no vas a volver si no hasta hice esto

Kankuro: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Sakura-chan te preocupas por mi gracias (nuevamente la quiso abrazar pero Gaara se lo impide por lo que Temari se le queda viendo a su hermano menor con una sonrisa picara después de esto kankuro salio de la casa)

Gaara: Bueno nosotros también hay que irnos

Temari: Bien (se levanta de la silla y va al lado de Sakura) Lista?

Sakura: Solo espérenme un momento

Gaara: Te veremos en la salida

Sakura fue por una pequeña mochila a su cuarto y se la coloco en la cadera al costado derecho, y tomo una mas grande bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina tomo tres paquetes mas y los guardo en la mochila mas grande se puso las clásicas sandalias pero estas le llegaban a la rodilla parecían botas (como las que usa en el manga) de color negro y se reunió con Temari y Gaara y salieron rumbo a la oficina del mismo en el transcurso Temari platicaba con sakura y a la vez esta platicaba también con Gaara.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Gaara le entrego su protector a Sakura y esta se lo puso en el cuello ahora pertenecía a la Arena y empezaría de nuevo, después de esto sakura y Temari salieron de ahí.

Temari le enseño donde estaba el hospital en el cual la recibieron muy amablemente después de ahí le enseño gran parte de la aldea, Sakura se estaba divirtiendo con temari lo admitía pero su sonrisa no era del todo sincera estaba preocupada por su madre adoptiva por sus amigos y también por Sasuke, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al Uchiha le era muy difícil.

Temari la llevo a un parque cercano donde podrían sentarse un rato pero la chica vio como Sakura estaba muy distraída y con una mirada algo triste

Temari: Sakura-chan tal vez esto te suene algo emm entrometido pero por que te fuiste Konoha

Sakura: Emm pues fue por problemas sin importancia

Temari: Mmm Pero dime no dejaste a nadie importante allá digo además de tus amigos como un chico por ejemplo (Le sonríe)

Sakura: (baja su mirada) No

Temari: Que! Oye pero y que hay del chico por el cual le plantaste la cara a mi hermano acaso ustedes dos no eran pareja

Sakura: (Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse) No…entre… el…y…yo no hay…nada

Temari: Sakura-chan es que acaso dije algo que no debía que sucede (La chica se detiene al ver que la pelirosa no caminaba y estaba con la vista hacia el suelo y sus puños serrados con fuerza estaba temblando y apretando fuertemente sus ojos para evitar que las cristalinas lagrimas salieran pero fue inútil pues comenzaron a salir lo que preocupo a la rubia y se acerco a sakura al ver esto sakura abraza a Temari fuertemente) Sakura-chan por que lloras?

Sakura: Temari-chan

Temari: Sakura-chan me quieres contar lo que sucedió (la joven asiente y ambas se sientan en una banca cercana y sakura comienza a contarle lo que paso entre sasuke y ella el día anterior)

Sakura: y fue por eso que vine aquí para poder olvidarme de el

Temari: Huy pero como se atreve ese engreído y pedante solo deja que me lo encuentre y va a ver como le va a ir (Ve a Sakura la cual aun tenia lagrimas recorriendo su rostro a lo que la joven le sonríe) Sabes Sakura-chan? Que cada lagrima de tristeza que se derrama se convertirá en una linda sonrisa en un futuro (después de decir esto sakura sonríe un poco) Además cuando estas triste no llores pues es mejor sonreír aunque sea triste tu sonrisa pues llorar es demasiado fácil

Sakura: Gracias Temari-chan

Temari: Además yo voy a ayudarte a que te olvides de ese tipo tu solo déjamelo a mi

Sakura: (niega con la cabeza) Gracias pero ya hiciste suficiente con hospedarme en tu casa por una noche y también por escucharme ahora tengo que buscar una casa y…

Temari: Bien eso será después "No puedo dejar que te vallas Sakura todavía no hasta que lleve acabo mi plan en ese momento yo no seré quien te detenga si no el" te sientes mejor?

Sakura: Si muchas gracias

Temari: Hay que bueno por que sabes ya me dio hambre que te parece si vamos a almorzar?

Sakura: Es verdad (saca de la mochila mas grande un paquete como el que le dio a Kankuro y se lo entrega a Temari)

Temari: Vaya nos hiciste el almuerzo a todos?

Sakura: Si (sonríe un poco)

Temari: Sakura-chan no te hubieras molestado

Sakura: ya les había dicho que no era molestia

Temari: Bueno pero y ese otro que traes ahí?

Sakura: He? Es el de Gaara-san se me olvido dárselo antes

Temari: Pues llévaselo además ya sabes donde queda no?

Sakura: Si (se levanta) Pero como voy a estar segura de que no va a estar ocupado

Temari: (le sonríe) Ah no te preocupes el va a estar en su oficina pero si no te apresuras el se va a ir así que corre (la empuja un poco)

Sakura: Esta bien nos vemos Temari-chan

Temari: Bien nos vemos en la noche Sakura-Chan y gracias por el almuerzo

Sakura: Si de nada nos vemos (la joven sale del parque lo mas rápido que podía quería alcanzar a Gaara quería agradecerle lo que hizo por ella la noche anterior.

Para su suerte cuando iba a voltear en una esquina choca con alguien y ambos caen al piso ella encima de la persona, Sakura tenía cerrados los ojos y al abrirlos pudo ver las orbes verdes del pelirrojo el cual le sonrió un poco

Gaara: Estas bien

Sakura: Gaara-san perdone (se levanta rápidamente y le da la mano para ayudarle a levantar)

Gaara: No paso nada y solo dime Gaara sin el san

Sakura: Bien Gaara (le sonríe un poquito)

Gaara: Pero a donde ibas con tanta prisa

Sakura: Ha si bueno yo "no puedo creerlo soy el colmo me estoy poniendo nerviosa" Emm, te venia a traer esto (le entrega una caja)

Gaara: (recibe la caja que le dio la chica al abrirla pudo apreciar el almuerzo que fue acomodado delicadamente y que sorpresivamente la caída no arruino) "también me hizo uno a mi? Pero por que?" Gracias

Sakura: Bueno yo eto si no estas ocupado estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos emm almorzar juntos que dices? "por dios Sakura en que estas pensando el es el Kazekage por supuesto que no tiene tiempo para almorzar contigo"

Gaara: (la miro sorprendido pero después se relajo un poco) Por que no (la chica le sonrió y ambos se fueron al mismo parque en el cual Sakura había estado antes con temari la cual ya no estaba o por lo menos eso parecía los dos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y este a unos cuantos metros había algunos arbustos y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

Mientras en los arbustos había una chica rubia observando la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Temari: Esto será mucho mas fácil de lo que pensé (mientras observa como ambos comienzan a reír lo que extraño un poco a Temari) "Vaya Gaara sonriendo tan abiertamente eso si que es nuevo bien mi plan para unir a estos dos entrara en acción ahora" Ya veras hermanito Sakura-chan me lo van a agradecer cuando todo esto termine ( la chica se fue moviendo cuidadosamente entre los arbustos ambos ya habían terminado de comer Gaara se levanto primero y ayudo a Sakura a que se parara en ese momento Temari saco un finísimo hilo y lo jalo con un poco de fuerza el hilo estaba atado a la rodilla de la joven y al jalarlo esta callo al suelo llevándose consigo al pelirrojo quedando en una posición comprometedora para cualquiera que hubiera visto pero para suerte de ambos ese día nadie venia al parque.

Gaara se sonrojo al ver en la posición en la que estaban pero por alguna razón (jejeje y esa razón soi iop jejeje) no se quito de encima de la chica la cual también se sonrojo al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban, el pelirrojo se le quedo viendo estudiando las facciones de la chica con sumo cuidado y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que al verla sakura se sonrojo aun mas después este se acerco a su oído

Gaara: Lo que te dije anoche no fue mentira si eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto

Sakura se sonrojo y le susurro un débil gracias al chico el cual se retiro de encima de la chica y la ayudo a levantarse y después ambos salieron de ahí.

Mientras una rubia sonreía mas pues la primera fase había sido un éxito ahora solo faltaba que ambos salieran en el festival que estaba próximo seria dentro de 15 días en los cuales aria que ambos se juntaran así como ella se llamaba Temari.

Sakura se dirigió al hospital donde estuvo trabajando durante roda la tarde hasta que llego la noche la joven estaba algo cansada pero le gustaba su trabajo ,la haruno se encontraba ordenando algunas medicinas en su oficina cuando una de las enfermeras la interrumpe

Ayume: Disculpe Sakura-sama?

Sakura: Si que sucede Ayume-san

Ayume: El Kazekage ha venido a buscarla

Sakura: He? Enseguida voy Ayume

Ayume: Em si nos veremos después sakura-sama

Sakura se despidió de la joven y fue a la recepción donde se encontraba gaara esta al verlo se acerco a el con una sonrisa y ambos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a su casa

Mientras en la casa del trío Temari trata de convencer a su hermano de dejar solos a Gaara y Sakura

Temari: Por favor

Kankuro: No

Temari: Solo por hoy si?

Kankuro: No

Temari: Hazlo por la felicidad de tu hermano menor

Kankuro: Y mi felicidad (la ve con cara de borrego a medio morir)

Temari: Olvídate de Sakura ella es perfecta para Gaara

Kankuro: Mmm de acuerdo

Temari: Bien mientras ellos cenan solos nosotros

Kankuro: Nos vamos a cenar fuera?

Temari: Emm si, pero será mejor que nos vallamos (Temari agarra su hermano y lo lleva casi arrastrando a la puerta) ya por que si no ellos van a (muy tarde pues Gaara y sakura habían llegado algo mojados pues había comenzado a llover) llegar

Gaara: Se puede saber a donde iban? (lo dice mientras se quita sus sandalias al igual que Sakura)

Kankuro: Ah bueno es que (nervioso) Temari?

Temari: (Observaba la situación su hermano había llegado abrazando a Sakura y ella traía el chaleco de su hermano no pudo evitar sonreír Gaara y Sakura eran perfectos el uno para el otro se complementaban muy bien a lo que la rubia volteo a ver a Kankuro el cual la veía esperando una buena excusa para darle a Gaara) Emm Bueno nosotros tenemos que salir a patrullar ya sabes Gaara tu no lo pediste hace tres días

Gaara: Es verdad ya lo recuerdo, en ese cazo yo también iré

Temari: NO (los tres voltean a verla) es… es decir no quien se va a quedar con Sakura-chan nosotros dos estaremos bien (voltea a ver a su hermano) Verdad que si Kankuro

Kankuro: No te preocupes estaremos bien

Gaara: Bien (sube las escaleras) Sakura será mejor que te cambies de ropa estas mojada y te puedes enfermar

Sakura: Emm si

Temari: Sakura-chan prepárale una deliciosa cena si? (sonriéndole a la chica)

Sakura: Si, cuídense ya que ya tengo suficiente trabajo en el hospital (sonríe)

Kankuro: No te preocupes con la cara monstruosa de Temari nadie querrá acercarse

Temari: QUE DIJISTE? (se lanza contra su hermano) a quien le dices fea he?

Sakura: "Jejeje pobre Kankuro"

Temari: (dejando tirado a su hermano) Sakura nosotros nos vamos que descansen (se lleva a su hermano arrastrando) Ah por cierto hay un teléfono en la cocina puedes usarlo si quieres

Sakura: Gracias (lo dos hermano salieron por fin de la Casa dejando a Sakura en la sala la pelirosa subió rápidamente las escaleras y vio que sus cosas ya estaban ahí sonrió y se puso ropa seca bajo nuevamente y comenzó a preparar la cena, puso la mesa y preparo algo de ensalada y la puso en el centro la cena ya estaba lista aunque la dejo un rato mas en la estufa (claro que esta ya estaba apagada) y se acerco al teléfono marcando nerviosamente los números

Mientras en Konoha para ser exactos en la oficina de la Hokage un grupo de Jounis se encontraban discutiendo con la Hokage

Naruto: Vamos vieja Tsunade danos una misión para ir a la Arena

Tsunade: No y no me digas vieja (contesta cansadamente)

Hinata: Pero estamos preocupados por Sakura-chan y queremos verla

Tsunade: Apenas ha pasado un día desde su partida

Ino: Eso no importa queremos verla "Me quiero disculpar"

Tsunade: Ya les dije que (es interrumpida por un Puuf y ahí aparece Kakashi)

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei que hace aquí?

Kakashi: (voltea a verlo y le sonríe por debajo de su mascara) Ah lo que sucede es que fui a una misión ayer por la tarde y vengo a traerle el reporte a la Hokage

Tsunade: Y bien como esta?

Kakashi: Fue recibida por el Kazekage estaba bien por lo menos ya estaba mas tranquila y (saca de su bolsa el protector que Sakura le entrego y se lo dio Tsunade) Me dio esto supongo que usted lo querrá

Tsunade: (sonrió tristemente y los demás vieron el protector era el de Sakura todos se pusieron tristes) Bien ahora ella es de la arena ( Pero nuevamente la interrumpe el sonido del teléfono el cual antes de que pudiera tomarlo Naruto contesto)

Naruto: Si habla en la oficina del Hokage de Konoha y esta hablando con el futuro sexto Kage que desea (pero el teléfono le es arrebatado por Tsunade después de esto lo golpea)

Tsunade: Trae acá eso (vota el cuerpo de Naruto a un lado) ejem si Habla la Hokage mas hermosa que a existido (todos se le quedaron bien con una gotita en la cabeza)

Sakura: Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Sa…Sakura (sonríe)

Naruto: (ya recuperado) Que Sakura-chan (Y se lanza a quitarle en teléfono a Tsunade) Dámelo vieja Tsunade es Sakura-chan

Tsunade: Atrás Naruto Y no me digas vieja (peor entre forcejeos el teléfono se les resbalo y ambos intentando agarrarlo pero entre la caída Naruto presiono un botón activando el altavoz pero nadie se dio cuanta y el teléfono se colgó a lo que todos se quedaron de piedra y voltearon a ver a Naruto Tsunade agarro del cuello a naruto y lo zarandeo) Tu eres un Gran Baka por tu culpa el teléfono se colgó

Sakura: Tsunade-sama? Naruto-kun están ahí?

Hinata: Ha pusieron el alta voz

Tsunade: Sakura dime como estas (suelta a Naruto el cual ya estaba sacando espuma por la boca)

Sakura: Muy bien gracias

Ino: Sakura

Sakura: Ino-chan?

Ino: Sakura perdóname por favor yo no quería que esto pasara de verdad peor estaba tan emocionada por que Sasuke-kun ya había regresado y yo… yo (derramando lagrimas)

Sakura:… (Sonríe) Todo esta bien Ino-cerda no estoy molesta contigo

Ino: (sorprendida) Frentuda en ese cazo vas a volver?

Sakura: No

Hinata: Pero sakura-chan por que?

Sakura: Por que me propuse olvidarlo y si regreso lo más seguro es que eso no pase y yo de verdad quiero olvidarle

Naruto (nuevamente se recupero) Pero Sakura-chan nosotros te extrañamos mucho vuelve por favor

Sakura estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no vio a gaara este se quedo quieto al escuchar la petición del chico Kyubi por alguna razón se sintió mal y nuevamente sintió temor y tristeza se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y se quedo a ver que contestaba la chica

Sakura: Un mes

Todos: Un mes?

Sakura: en un mes voy a ir a visitarlos pero solo será una visita de una o dos semanas de acuerdo?

Gaara sintió alivio la chica no se iba a ir por lo menos no para siempre eso lo tranquilizo peor nuevamente otro sentimiento llego a el no quería que fuera sola el iría con el no le importaba como pero el iría con ella)

Tsunade: (naruto le iba a replicar pero ella lo callo) Nos parece perfecto

Sakura: Bien (voltea y ve al chico y le sonríe) Gaara ya esta lista la cena bueno Tsunade-Sama nos veremos dentro de un mes nos vemos (cuelga)

Mientras con Tsunade y los demás se habían quedado sorprendidos

Todos: O.o Gaara

Tsunade: Kakashi por que no me dijiste que vivía con Gaara? (lo dijo algo molesta)

Kakashi: O.o por que no lo sabia de verdad pensé que el la llevaría a la posada

Ino: Hinata tu crees que el y Sakura

Hinata: Puede ser (las dos chicas comenzaron a reír)

Naruto: Sakura-chan viviendo con Gaara: ( la noticia le había caído algo pesada) Noooooooooo la inocente de Sakura-chan viviendo con un hombre noooooooo

Hinata: Se comporta como un hermano celoso (Ino asiente y lo ven con una gotita en la cabeza) n.nUUU

Jiraiya: (que apenas se había dignado a hablar) Bueno Tsunade lo mas seguro es que Sakura un día de estos llegue con una criatura pelirosa y con ojos verdes jajá, jajá serás abuela jajajajaja Y Naruto tu serás algo así como el Tío Jajajajajaja

Tsunade y Naruto: (Golpeando a Jiraiya) Cállate Sakura aun es muy joven y mas le vale al pelirrojo no tocar a Sakura o se las vera con nosotros

Mientras con Sakura y Gaara ya estaban cenando muy tranquilamente de vez en cuando ambos se miraban y se sonreían hablaron muy poco hasta que Gaara rompió el silencio

Gaara: ya encontraste una casa?

Sakura: Si vi una es perfecta es pequeña y muy linda me mudare mañana si no les molesta (gaara volvió a asustarse y a sentir desesperación por lo que volvió a hablar)

Gaara: Sakura (la joven volteo a verlo) Tu emm (se sonroja) te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí conmigo

Sakura: (se sorprende ante la propuesta y también se sonroja al darse cuanta de que no dijo nosotros sino específicamente conmigo) Yo…

Gaara: Así no estarías sola y a mis hermanos les agrada tu presencia y a mi también

Sakura: Me gustaría pero ya seria muchas molestias y yo (el chico se levanta de su lugar y va al lado de ella y se pone en cuclillas toma su mano y esta levanta la vista para poderlo ver) Gaara

Gaara: Por favor quédate tu le das vida a esta casa sin ti todo se volverá gris nuevamente (abraza a la joven y ella lo ve tiernamente)

Sakura: Esta bien me quedare (Gaara levanta la vista y se levanta y la abraza fuertemente lo que sorprende a la joven)

Gaara: Gracias (se separa de la joven aun sin entender el por que reacciono de ese modo)

Sakura: Bien emm será mejor que levantemos esto (ambos se pusieron a recoger la cocina aunque no tardaron mucho después de esto ambos subieron las escaleras Gaara iba primero y Sakura estaba pensando en lo que había pasado y sin darse cuenta tropieza con el ultimo escalón pero Gaara se voltea y la atrapa ambos quedaron abrazados y se quedaron viendo durante un rato hasta que el le quito unos mechones de su cara con su mano para después acariciar su rostro con su mano, un sentimiento extraño recorrió a ambos jóvenes intentando sabes que estaba pasando y se dejaron llevar por el momento ambos se fueron acocando lentamente buscando el calor de sus labios uniéndolos en un tímido beso que cada ves se volvía mas apasionado la joven paso sus manos en el cuello del chico y este puso su mano en la nuca de esta para profundizar el beso pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y las voces de Temari y de Kankuro hicieron que ambos se separan muy rojos al darse cuanta de lo habían hecho y se dan las buenas noches ambos se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones pensando en lo que había ocurrido

Ya esta que les pareció espero que les este gustando y gracias por dejar sus Reviews

**Tere-chan:** Espero que este capitulo también

**Haruno-Sakuma:** Gracias por tu Review que bueno que te esta gustando espero que este también te guste y perdona por el retraso

**Netsumi-chan:** Gracia por el review espero que este capitulo también te guste (si Gaara es muy lindo ¬(Babea) también hoy actualizo el otro (For You)

**Sccmar:** Si Lindo Gaara que tierno que es bueno que te pareció te gusto? espero que si espero que me dejes tus cometarios

**SatellaHarvenheit:** Gracias por dejar tu review que bueno que te esta gustando espero que continúes dejando tus cometarios

Bueno ahí sta el 3 Capitulo espero que lo disfruten nos vemos

Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	4. Este sentimiento créese

Holass a todos y gracias por sus reviews se les agrádese de todo corazoncito también quería disculparme por tardarme tanto

Comenzamos

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (snif es una pena snif)

(…) intervenciones mías o aclaraciones

"…" Pensamientos

Edades de los personajes

Sakura: 17

Gaara: 17

Con eso ya sabrán la edad de los demás personajes

Este sentimiento créese, me estoy enamorando óO del Kazekage

Las gotas de lluvia habían cesado y ahora solo se podían ver las nubes negras y la luna queriendo mostrarse entre estas al igual que las estrellas. El ambiente era húmedo y frió pero eso no parecía importarles a un par de jóvenes quienes no podían dormir, al contrario de los otros dos residentes quienes estaban en su séptimo sueño.

La joven pelirosa sin poder mas se levanta no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara no podía se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin importarle el ambiente frió que había ya que solo traía una playera de color rosa pálido le llegaba hasta media entre pierna su cabello estaba algo desordenado debido a las constantes vueltas que había dado en la cama.

La joven volteo hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y sin saber el porque su mano rozo sus labios recordando el beso de unas horas atrás y se sonrojo

Sakura: "Por que?"

La joven se levanto de la cama y salio de su cuarto bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina

Mientras en la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Sakura el Kazekage tampoco podía dormir el joven traía una playera negra y le quedaba algo floja y unos pantalones también negros, nuevamente se volteo quedando boca arriba pasando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, serrando sus ojos y por ultimo soltando un largo suspiro mientras su mano derecha se dirigía a sus labios tocándolos.

Gaara: "Pero que me pasa por que me siento así? Que me sucede? por que siento la necesidad de que ella no se aleje de mi lado y de querer proejarla a toda costa"

El joven pelirrojo abre los ojos y pasa su mano por sus cabellos y acomodándola nuevamente atrás de su nuca

Gaara: Siento la necesidad de estar a su lado y aquel beso (sonríe) me gusto el calor de sus labios y su sabor (cierra sus ojos nuevamente) Sakura que me hiciste por que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza acaso esto es lo que Temari y Kankuro llaman amor me estoy enamorando de Sakura? (sonríe)

Pero de la nada su sonrisa de borro al recordar al que le había destrozado el corazón a Sakura un tremendo coraje se dio en su interior, había recordado que dentro de un mes Sakura volvería Konoha y muy seguramente volvería a ver al Uchiha, pero ya había decidido no permitiría que nadie dañara a la joven y para eso el iría con ella

Mientras la joven se encontraba preparando un poco de chocolate y tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando

Sakura: "Por que tu por que? Es que acaso Sasuke ya no (sacude rápidamente la cabeza) No (cierra sus ojos) Ya no es lo mismo (y nuevamente se lleva la mano a sus labios) pero por que el? (sonríe y baja su mano para seguir moviendo el chocolate) Gaara (suspira) me atrae y mucho" (nuevamente sonríe) Y pensar que mi primer beso se lo estaba guardando a Sasuke y al final quien me lo dio fue el (al recordarlo sube sus dos manos a su cara y se sonroja) Gaara tu me diste mi primer beso

Temari: Queeeee? O.o (Temari había escuchado el ultimo comentario de la joven la cual se volteo asustada y ve a su amiga con la boca abierta de la impresión para después correr hasta Sakura y tomarla por los hombros mientras sonreía) Mi hermano te beso de verdad?

Sakura: Ah Temari-chan (sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga)

Temari: Ne, ne Sakura-chan (mientras la zarandeaba) cuenta

Sakura: (estaba roja por lo que no podía contestarle a su amiga y únicamente movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación)

Temari: (la cual al ver eso se tira encima de la chica abrazándola) Que emoción mi hermanito ya esta creciendo que emoción mi plan si funciono (se separa de la joven y hace una pose de victoria)

Sakura: He? Plan Temari-chan de que plan estas hablando? ó.O

Temari (automáticamente de ja de reírse y se voltea lentamente riendo nerviosamente y con un tic en su ojo derecho) He Jejejeje Sakura-chan plan? Yo dije pan hay dios estas paredes (se recarga en una) hacen que se escuche lo contrario quise decir es que si quieres Pan si (pasa una mano por su nuca) como estas haciendo chocolate pues yo pensé que tal vez te gustaría Pan para celebrar el beso que se dieron tu y Gaara y así me cuentas como fue jejejeje

Sakura: Emm celebrar? Con pan? (baja su mirada) Temari-chan si te soy sincera yo (la interrumpe Temari y la abraza)

Temari: Anda sirve el chocolate y yo voy por el pastel que es mas adecuado jejeje y así me cuentas que pasa si?

Sakura asiente y ambas se separaron mientras sakura servia un poco de chocolate mientras Temari cortaba dos rebanadas de pastel y las guardaba llevándose el resto del pastel (jejeje xp). Ambas jóvenes subieron hasta el cuarto de la mayor de los hermanos mientras Temari se sentaba y comía un poco del pastel y Sakura solo miraba la taza de chocolate que tenía en las manos, hasta que se animo a contarle lo que paso y también como se sintió en aquel momento.

Temari: Entiendo "Rayos yo arruine un hermoso momento pero que tonta soy T.T"

Sakura: Temari-chan (la chica la ve con una sonrisa y ella solo aparta su mirada) ya no se que hacer (agachando su cabeza y sin querer algunas lagrimas se le escapan) Me siento perdida

Temari: Sakura-chan aun te gusta aquel chico?

Sakura: (La joven levanta su rostro mientras sus manos se aferran a la camisa lo que temari no paso por alto) Te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero cuando estoy con Gaara (levanta su mano derecha hasta la altura de su pecho) siento una sensación muy calida que no quiero que desaparezca

Temari: (Observaba atentamente a la chica que tenia enfrente sonrió a mas no poder y sus dos manos se posaron en los hombros de la esmeralda) Sabes Sakura-chan vamos por buen camino "Sakura-chan tu puedes curar el corazón herido de mi hermano y el, el tullo solo necesitan un poco de ayudita jejeje" Se que va a ser difícil pero estoy segura que lo vas a lograr, vas a olvidar a ese Uchiha y vas a encontrar a la persona que te va a amar por sobre todas las cosas

Sakura: (ve a su amiga quien le sonríe abiertamente) Temari-chan tengo miedo de enamorarme de la persona equivocada (se abraza a si misma) ya no quiero sufrir así ya no

Temari: El amor siempre acarrea sacrificios y dolor Sakura chan pero también trae la mayor de las felicidades

Sakura: Pero y si el sacrificio es muy grande y consigo el dolor?

Temari: Pues en ese cazo podrías perderte de algo que pudo haber sido muy hermoso no crees?

Sakura: (abraza a Temari sin dejar de llorar mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello) Arigato Temari-chan

Temari: Ya Sakura-chan limpia esas lagrimas y a dormir mañana nos espera un largo día de trabajo (la joven asintió y se levanto con cuidado dándole las buenas noches a Temari y salio de su habitación pero tan centrada iba en las palabras de Temari que no se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo también venia en la misma dirección y sin evitarlo ambos chocaron haciendo que ambos reaccionaran ante el choque y se ven fijamente por unos segundos ya que Sakura aparta la mirada rápidamente sonrojada recordando lo ocurrido horas antes mientras Gaara también se sonroja al recordar los tibios labios de Sakura.

Gaara: Emm Sakura?

Sakura: (levanta su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encuentran) ah si

Gaara: yo emmm yo nada olvídalo que pases buenas noches (lo dice muy fríamente)

Sakura: (baja su cabeza tristemente) Tu también (pasa a un lado de el casi corriendo y metiéndose a su cuarto mientas las lagrimas corrían libremente)

Mientras el en pasillo Gaara se recarga en la pared no supo como reaccionar adecuadamente sabia que tendrían que encontrarse tarde o temprano pero ya no sabia si había sido buena idea invitar la a vivir con ellos claro que la idea no le molestaba pero ahora después de lo que había ocurrido y del nuevo sentimiento que estaba naciendo dentro de el por la chica ya no sabia que hacer

Gaara: Ahhhh (se deja caer lentamente mientras pasa su mano izquierda por sus rojos cabellos) Sakura lo mejor será que me aleje un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas (voltea en la dirección en la que la chica se había ido) es lo mejor para los dos (se levanta y nuevamente se mete en su cuarto)

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana molestando a la joven quien perezosamente abría sus esmeraldas para después cerrarlas debido a la luz pero lo que cabo por despertarla fueron los gritos de una Temari muy molesta lo que hizo que rápidamente se levantara y saliera de su cuarto bajando rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar a Gaara y a Kankuro listos para comenzar el día mientras Temari aun seguía en pijama

Temari: Pero en que demonios estas pensando?

Kankuro: Temari tranquilízate

Temari: Pero como quieres que lo haga lo que iban a hacer por dios ya no son unos niños (lo dice muy molesta)

Sakura: Emmm (los tres voltean a verla al percatarse de la presencia de la joven)

Gaara: Sakura…

Temari: Sakura (voltea a ver a Gaara quien observa a la joven con cierto brillo en sus ojos) Lamento si te desperté por mi escándalo pero es que (señala a sus dos hermanos) Estos dos se iban sin siquiera avisar

Kankuro: Por eso Temari es que esta misión es muy importante

Temari: Pero por lo menos me podrían haber despertado si no fuera por que justo en el momento en le que estaban bajando las escaleras yo no salgo de mi cuarto se habrían ido sin siquiera avisarme

Gaara: No queríamos preocuparlas por eso

Temari: Hay por eso me hubieran despertado (suspira) Pero bueno, Gaara de que misión se trata

Gaara: La Akatsiki esta merodeando por aquí y se han aliado con algunos de los ninja exiliados, planean atacar la aldea por eso nosotros y algunos otros ninjas irán con nosotros para detenerlos antes de que lleguen a la aldea

Temari: Pero yo podría ir contigo además

Gaara: No prefiero que tú te quedes además quien se quedaría con Sakura

Temari:… (Baja su cabeza)

Sakura: Haa no hay problema (moviendo sus manos rápidamente) Temari ve con ellos (sonríe) He estado pensado y lo mejor será que me mude… les estoy causando muchos problemas así que yo (pero Gaara la interrumpe)

Gaara: No (elevo un poco su voz a lo que los tres lo vieron sorprendidos) no, (oculta sus tras su cabello rojizo y aprieta fuertemente sus puños)

Temari: (viendo la situación jalo a Kankuro a fuera de la casa) Vamos

Kankuro: Hee Temari estas en pijama no creo que sea conveniente

Temari: Ya no me voy a morir por salir en pijama

Una vez solos Sakura se acerca un poco a Gaara no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para ver que estaba temblando y apretaba fuertemente sus puños a lo que la joven lo ve preocupadamente

Sakura: Gaara…

Gaara: (La acerca a el y la abraza fuertemente pero no al grado de lastimarla) Sakura por favor no te vayas no te alejes de mi (recuesta su cabeza en el espacio de su hombro y cuello y respira el olor de su cabello)

Sakura:º)))º Gaara (le corresponde al abrazo) les estoy causando muchos problemas y lo mejor seria que yo me fuera

Gaara: No tu nunca serás un problema por favor quédate, quédate conmigo

Sakura: Gaara

Gaara: Lo lamento, te lastime ayer fui muy frió contigo pero yo no se que me pasa perdóname si fue por lo de ayer que te vas yo

Sakura: (sonríe) Esta bien yo estoy muy sensible

Gaara: Prométeme que cuando regrese tu estarás aquí

Sakura: Hee? A que te refieres?

Gaara: Esta misión durara mucho no se cuanto

Sakura: Gaara yo no se

Gaara: Prométeme que estarás aquí y que vivirás con nosotros

Sakura: (sonríe) Esta bien pero solo si tu prometes que regresaras bien no quiero que nada te pase a ti o a Kankuro regresen bien

Gaara: Lo prometo (se separan y se quedan mirándose unos segundos pero Kankuro los interrumpe)

Kankuro: Gaara se nos hace tarde tenemos que partir

Gaara: Bien tengo que irme (caminando a la salida jalando a Sakura con el)

Sakura: Bien pero cuídense mucho (sonríe)

Gaara: Si (suelta su mano lentamente como si no quisiera dejarla o separase de ella Temari veía sonriente la escena mientras que Kankuro sonreía abiertamente para después caminar junto con su hermano el cual se regresa rápidamente y besa a Sakura tomándola por sorpresa y dejándola en shock) Cuídate por favor (se separa de ella y alcanza a su hermano el cual lo ve picadamente y ante su sonrojo comienza a correr a lo que Kankuro se apresura a alcanzarlo)

Temari: Y eso oO

Sakura o))))O no se

Después de eso las dos chicas continuaron con sus respectivos trabajos aunque habían pasado dos semanas y media sin noticias de ellos sakura estaba bastante ocupada con sus pacientes y Temari con la vigilancia de la aldea ambas estaban preocupadas por los dos pero ninguna lo decía abiertamente.

El tiempo que sakura había dado en Konoha estaba por terminar faltaba menos de 2 semanas y aun Gaara no volvía se estaba poniendo nerviosa tenia planeado pedirle a los tres que fueran con ella pero por como estaban las cosas tal parece que ella iría sola o por lo menos eso creía

Este día se cumplían tres emanas desde que Kankuro y Gaara habían salido y aun no regresaban. Para Sakura y Temari quien había acompañado a sakura al trabajo el día era tranquilo o por lo menos lo fue hasta que llegaron al hospital algunos ninjas que habían acompañado a los dos chicos. Cuando Sakura y Temari vieron quienes eran a las personas que cargaban en su espalda estas se asustaron Sakura rápidamente atendió a los dos chicos.

Para cuando termino ya se había hecho de noche

Temari: Sakura ve a descansar yo me quedare con ellos

Sakura: (la ve tristemente peor después sonríe) no, me quedare aquí

Temari: (la ve y le sonríe) Cuídalo bien yo me quedare con Kankuro si?

Sakura: Aa (asiente) si llegara a suceder algo me llamas si?

Temari: Si

Amabas chicas entran en las habitaciones donde reposaban los chicos. Sakura se acercaba lentamente a la cama en la que se encontraba durmiendo Gaara la joven se acerca lentamente para después ver al chico y pasar una de sus blancas manos por el cabello de este

Sakura: Me dijiste que volverías bien (salen lagrimas de sus verdes esmeraldas) por que? Gaara recupérate pronto por favor (se deja caer al suelo arrodillada y sosteniendo la mano de Gaara) Por favor (la chica toca la frente y del chico al ver que sus mejillas toman un leve color carmín) No, tiene temperatura (la joven sale de la habitación y en pocos minutos regresa y trae consigo una charola con agua y una toalla la joven moja la toalla y la exprime para después ponérsela en la frente así siguió durante toda la noche)

Gaara despertó por los molestos rayos de sol que traspasaban la ventana le costo un poco acostumbrarse a la luz no recordaba ese lugar cerro sus ojos para intentar recordar, pero al hacerlo lo único que venia era sangre y varios cadáveres, dolor angustia y desesperación. Cuando intento levantar su mano al fin noto la delicada mano que estaba sobre la suya aforrándose a la de el ahí la vio durmiendo tranquilamente a Sakura a su Sakura sonrió al verla dormir así.

Sakura sintió los rayos de sol penetrar por la ventana a lo que abrió perezosamente los ojos pero de inmediato los volvió a cerrar hasta que sintió una pequeña caricia en su cara, la chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse a los del chico pelirrojo, sakura al verlo sonrió y lo abraso y sin poderlo evitar lagrimas de felicidad corrían libremente.

Sakura: Gaara

Gaara: Sakura (sonríe) tranquila ya estoy mejor

Sakura: Me prometiste que regresarías bien

Gaara: La mentó el no haber cumplido mi promesa pero veo que tu si cumpliste la tuya

Sakura: Eres un gran Baka me preocupe mucho por ti en estas tres semanas y sin noticias tuyas ni de Kankuro

Gaara: (sonríe) Solo por mi?

Sakura: º)))º (voltea su rostro) emm no yo emm yo

Gaara: (Sonríe dulcemente y acerca a la chica a su cuerpo) Yo si te extrañe mucho y me preocupe mucho por ti

Sakura: (Apoya sus manos en su pecho y sonríe) Nunca me dejes sola

Gaara: nunca lo are te lo prometo

Ok ahí sta el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste y les agradezco mucho que dejaran sus reviews muchas gracias a todos ustedes lectores (XD) que siguen esta historia

Se despide:

Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	5. Mi regreso a Konoha Gaara y Sasuke pelea

Hola si aun estoy viva jejejeje ya se T.T merezco la Horca por no haber continuado con la historia y lo lamento pero ya prometo seguir con la historia e intentare poner un capitulo o dos por semana.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews es lo que me anima a escribir y sabes que les esta gustando la historia nn. Gracias a todos me animan a seguir escribiendo Bueno aquí esta el to capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste

Comenzamos!

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (snif es una pena snif)

(…) intervenciones mías o aclaraciones

"…" Pensamientos

Edades de los personajes

Sakura: 17

Gaara: 17

Con eso ya sabrán la edad de los demás personajes

**Mi regreso a Konoha Gaara y Sasuke pelean? Ó.ò**

La semana se paso muy rápido o eso pensó Gaara quien disfruto de los cuidados que su Sakura le daba, la cual por cierto se había encariñado demasiado con el Kazekage, casi no se separaba de el por lo que Temari y Kankuro estaban mas que felices por su hermano el cual día con día se veía mas contento.

Aunque la felicidad duro muy poco pues Gaara recordó lo que sakura había prometido hace exactamente un mes.

Ese día Sakura estaba con Gaara en la sala de la casa de este mientras el estaba recostado sobre las piernas de la joven y ella pasaba sus manos por su rojizo cabello, Mientras sus dos hermanos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones aunque una temari no muy contenta pues kankuro la obligo a quedarse en su cuarto y dejara en paz a su hermano y a Sakura.

Gaara: (abrió los ojos y vio como Sakura le sonreía de una forma muy dulce por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse) Sakura (mientras levanta su mano y la posa en la pálida piel de la joven) "Como pudo pasarme esto a mi, jamás pensé que necesitara tanto de una persona es casi como si necesitara de ella para poder seguir viviendo y si ella se fuera yo…yo no podría seguir sin ella no puedo la necesito por que yo te amo" Sakura…

Sakura: Si? Que sucede Gaara (la joven veía curiosamente al pelirrojo ambos estaban muy cerca pues la chica había recargado su frente en la de su amigo)

Gaara: Sa… Sakura yo (se sorprendió pero luego la joven le sonrió y este le dio un pequeño beso en los labios)

Sakura: (se levanto rápido y se sonrojo demasiado y aunque no lo admitiera ella ya había olvidado a Sasuke y en cambio Gaara se había ganado una gran parte de su corazón) "Gaara como te quiero y aunque no te lo diga yo se que lo sabes, ahora ya no puedo sepárame de tu lado" (esbozo una tímida sonrisa pero luego la borro cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia que regresar a Konoha como lo había prometido, su mirada se puso triste y melancólica extrañaba a sus amigos a su madre a su hermana a su maestro a todos (N/A: Claro menos a Sasuke ¬¬) pero no quería separarse de Gaara)

Gaara: (Adivinando el pensamiento de la joven se levanto del cómodo lugar y se puso de pie mientras le daba la espalda a Sakura) Ve a Konoha (lo dijo muy secamente por lo que sorprendió a la joven mientras esta se levanta)

Sakura: Que? Gaara yo… (Pero el pelirrojo la interrumpe)

Gaara: No te lo estoy pidiendo, Sakura te lo estoy ordenando (el comentario la tomo por sorpresa) me entendiste (mientras volteaba a verla levantando un poco la voz)

Sakura: Yo (Tanto Kankuro como Temari se estaban asomando por el barandal de las escaleras viendo la situación tan densa que se sentía por lo que preocupo mucho a Temari) Yo quiero ir pero no puedo (mientras veía a Gaara)

Gaara: Ya te dije que no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando

Sakura: Pero… yo no (nuevamente la interrumpe pero esta vez su tono era mas tranquilo)

Gaara: Y yo voy a ir contigo (Le sonríe mientras la joven emocionada lo abraza)

Sakura: De verdad? Gaara vendrás conmigo pero y tu trabajo?

Gaara: Pues por eso vamos la Hokage me envió una carta diciéndome que las pruebas para Chuunin empezaran dentro de una semana a partir de hoy

Sakura: (Nuevamente le sonríe y lo abraza muy fuerte mientras reía emocionada) gracias Gaara, Gracias

Gaara: (La abrazaba igualmente con mucha fuerza pero sin lastimarla) No podía dejarte aquí sola no? Además la Hokage no me perdonaría el no llevar a su hija (le sonríe y para sorpresa del joven ella lo besa)

Sakura: (Sonríe) Tu me quitaste algo y lo quería de vuelta

Temari: (susurrando) Hay estos dos deberían de decirse lo que sienten pero que emoción no crees Kankuro (voltea a ver a su hermano el cual no le había prestado la mas mínima atención)

Kankuro: Ha que decías algo Temari (mientras se sacaba cerilla del oído)

Temari: (Golpea a su hermano tirándolo de las escaleras y este quedo en K.O) Baka

Sakura: Que fue eso? (ambos voltean y ven a Kankuro inconciente mientras una gotita les resbala por la nuca a los dos)

Un rato después los cuatro estaban en la cocina

Temari: Vaya entonces te vas a ir no Gaara? (Mientras tomaba un poco de Té)

Gaara: Si pero no voy a irme yo solo (esto lo dijo viendo a Sakura) Ustedes dos también vendrán con nosotros (al oír eso Temari escupe todo su té a Kankuro el cual la ve algo feo)

Kankuro: Querida hermana (limpiándose) no sabes cuanto te agradecería si NO ME VUELVES A ESCUPIR EL TE EN LA CARA (pero temari le avienta la taza mientras un hilo de sangre le sale al pobre de kankuro)

Temari: ¬¬ Pero Gaara pensé que solo iban a ir ustedes dos

Gaara: No ya sabes que ustedes siempre me acompañan y no quiero ir esta vez sin ustedes

Kankuro: Hay hermano (mientras ponía ojos de cordero degollado y abraza a su hermano)

Temari: Exagerado bueno y cuando nos vamos?

Gaara: Hoy

Los 3: Queeeee!

Sakura: Por que no lo dijiste antes? Oo

Temari: No hemos empacado nada (Mientras toma a sakura de la muñeca y la jala) Vamos sakura-chan hay que empacar todo lo que sea necesario

Gaara: Oo Bueno nos quedaremos 3 semanas y lleven solo lo necesario nos vamos a las 3:00 p.m.

Temari: Bien ahora vamos a empacar Sakura-chan

Sakura: Haaa Temari-san (Mientras es arrastrada por la rubia)

Kankuro: Bueno hay que empacar nosotros también no?

Gaara: (tomando tranquilamente su té) Yo ya lo hice solo faltan ustedes

Kankuro: ¬¬ y cuando tenias planeado decirnos cuando ya estuvieras con tu mochila en el hombro?

Gaara: Bueno tenía pensado avisarles antes pero se me olvido

Kankuro: ¬¬ estar mucho tiempo con Sakura te hace despistado (Sube a su cuarto y también empieza a hacer su maleta)

Al cabo de una hora ya estaban todos listos para partir

Gaara: Emm segura que ocupas todo eso Temari? (viendo las tres maletas de su hermana)

Temari: Oye empaque solo lo necesario y no me alcanzo ¬¬ así que no me reclames nada (cargando las tres maletas para luego aventarle dos a Kankuro) además Kankuro cargara estas así que no hay problema

Kankuro: Si aquí esta Kankuro el burro para cargar TODAS sus COSAS ¬¬ (mientras temari le da un golpe y los cuatro empezaron a caminar a la salida de la aldea)

En Konoha, para ser más específicos en la oficina de la Hokage las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos

Naruto: Pero en que rayos esta pensando Sakura-chan (caminaba desesperado por la oficina mientras una furiosa Tsunade trataba de tranquilizarse e ignorar al chico seguida de shisune la cual le decía frases tranquilizantes mientras Jiraiya únicamente leía su libro, Ino veía algo molesta a Naruto mientras Hinata intentaba aligerar las cosas) Y es muy tarde

Hinata: Naruto-kun tranquilízate debe de venir en camino no te preocupes

Ino: Déjalo Hinata no servirá de nada

Naruto: Pero es que no entiendo ella tenia que haber llegado antes (mira el reloj que marcaba las 4:30 p.m.)

Shisune: Tranquilo debe de venir en camino

Ino: Si lo mas seguro y tal vez no venga sola

Jiraiya: Mmm para mi (aleja la vista del libro mientras sonríe misteriosamente) que la idea de que Sakura llegue con un niño un día de estos no esta tan lejana

Tsunade: (le arroja un jarrón mientras que Naruto le avienta varias kunais) No digas tonterías

Naruto: Sakura-chan es muy joven

Ino: (Lo mira divertida mientras apoya sus brazos en la silla) Haa muy joven no? Y tu y Hinata ya están preparando boda (Sonríe maliciosamente) si mal no recuerdo es antes de las pruebas de Chuunin no?

Hinata: (sonrojada) B…b…bueno eso…

Naruto: (Sonrojado) Bueno…eso es diferente sabes

Ino: A si en que?

Naruto: Bueno yo emmm yo

Pero para suerte de Naruto y Hinata pues la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un grupo de ANBUS a la habitación

Tsunade: Tardaron en regresar (Veía seriamente al grupo) Sasuke

Sasuke: La misión se vio interrumpida momentánea mente por un grupo de ninjas rebeldes (le extiende carpeta) E aquí la información que logramos recolectar y el informe de la misión

Naruto veía seriamente al capitán ANBU el ambiente se sentía un poco pesada sin embargo así como llego Sasuke se fue junto a su grupo de ANBUS

Hinata: Naruto (poso una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro del que seria su futuro esposo)

Naruto: (tomo la mano de su novia y se aferro a ella mientras su mirada se entristecía poco a poco) En este tiempo he visto como Sasuke ha cambiado

Ino: (su mirada se suavizo y voltea hacia la ventana) No eres el único que lo ha notado, ya todos nos dimos cuanta de que su actitud cambio

Jiraiya: Ja (sin separa la vista de su libro) Recuerden que el solo aparto a la única mujer en esta aldea que seria capaz de dar su vida por el, la única que lo amo de verdad y el fue el único culpable de que ella haya preferido olvidarlo

Tsunade: El único culpable de su soledad

Naruto: Hay veces que pienso que Sakura y yo pudimos haber hecho mas por el (cierra fuertemente los ojos al igual que sus manos mientras Hinata se recarga en su espalda tratando de darle ánimos) Tal vez si hubiéramos tratado de congeniar mas con el

Tsunade: El hubiera no existe Naruto y aunque hubiera pasado eso tu crees que eso hubiera evitado que le abandonara la aldea y que hiciera sufrir a Sakura? (apoya sus brazos en el escritorio recarga su cabeza en ellas) El solo decidió apartar a todos de su alrededor sin importar lo que hicieras no hubieras podido evitar que el se fuera traicionara a la aldea y que lastimara a Sakura

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio nadie se atrevía a hablar mientras Naruto miraba por la ventana y Hinata lo abrazaba fuertemente

Mientras no muy lejos de Konoha un grupo de Ninjas venia acercándose a gran velocidad, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de color café.

Hasta que se encontraron con las puertas de Konoha los cuatro se detuvieron mientras uno de ellos se quita la capucha dejando ver su largo y bien cuidado cabello de color rosa.

Su mirada de color esmeralda se veía el conflicto emocional por el cual estaba pasando se sentía feliz, triste, ansiosa y nerviosa hasta que la mano de uno de sus compañeros tomo su mano entre la de el y la apretó con fuerza haciéndole saber que el estaba ahí para ella y que nunca la dejaría sola.

Sus otros dos compañeros le sonrieron y le alentaron a seguir adelante por lo que los cuatro atravesaron las puertas de la aldea

Todos en el despacho de la Hokage no sabían ya que hacer era tarde y no había rastro de sakura

Ino: Esa Frentuda que se cree (se levanta moleta y atea el sillón)

Hinata: Haaa (suspira) La fiesta de bienvenida es dentro de unas escasas dos horas

Naruto: (Gritando mientras se agarra la cabeza) Por que no llegas Sakura-channnnnnnn

Tsunade: (Le avienta un portapapeles) Cállate que me estresas mas de lo que ya estoy

Shisune: Inmotou-chan donde estas

La puerta del despacho fue abierta repentinamente por un ninja que venia bastante agitado

Ninja: Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama

Tsunade: Que sucede? (Veía un poco aburrida la escena)

Ninja: Es…Es Sakura-san regreso

Todos los de la habitación se levantaron de sus lugres mientras Tsunade veía expectante al ninja y lo toma por el cuello de su traje mientras lo zarandea

Tsunade: Dime donde esta mi hija donde esta sakura-chan dime

Ninja: Haaa (no podía hablar pues con la tremenda fuerza que pose lo estaba ahorcando mientras una Shisune intentaba calmarla sin lograrlo y un escandaloso Naruto empezaba a gritarle al Ninja al igual que Ino)

Naruto: Peor que esperas Hombre donde esta dinos donde esta Sakura-chan

Ino: Que esperas para hablar dinos anda dinossss

Aunque para sorpresa de todos sakura, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro estaban observando todo el espectáculo mientras veían la escena con una gotita en sus nucas.

El pobre ninja no podía hablar y sus ojos se estaban poniendo bancos mientras sacaba espuma por la boca.

Tsunade: Anda hombre que este no es momento para jugar a hacer burbujas con saliva dime donde esta sakura-chan

Sakura: (sonreía y se acerca cuidadosamente a Tsunade y la abraza por la espalda mientras cierra sus ojos) Okaa-san

Tsunade: (suelta al guardia mientras se da la vuelta y se aferra al cuerpo de la joven mientras un par de lagrimar recorren sus ojos) Sakura-chan

Sakura: Okaa-san (sonríe) Regrese

Tsunade: Bienvenida a casa sakura-chan

Ambas se separan y se sonríen mientras Shisune abraza a Sakura y Un naruto se acercaba a sakura

Shisune: Inmotou-chan que alegría que regresaste te extrañe mucho

Sakura: Onee-sama yo también te extrañe mucho (Ambas se separan)

Naruto: SAKURA-CHANNN! (El rubio se abalanza contra la joven tirándola por el tremendo abrazo)

Sakura: Naruto-kun me estas asfixiando

Ino: (Patea al chibi-Naruto mientras ayuda a Sakura a pararse y la abraza) Frentuda

Sakura: Hola cerdita

Hinata: Sakura-chan (abraza delicadamente a su amiga) Me da gusto que regresaras todos te extrañamos mucho

Sakura: (les sonríe a todos y nuevamente se acerca a la puerta a lo que sus tres acompañantes se acercan y uno de ellos le toma de la mano) Estoy bien Gaara (le sonríe al pelirrojo mientras este le limpia una lagrima que caía lentamente por su rostro)

Jiraiya: (Se acerca a Tsunade y a Naruto) Que les dije pronto va a haber una mejor relación con la Arena (pero es callado por el fuerte puñetazo de ambos)

Tsunade Naruto: Cállate

Hinata: (Hace una reverencia y saluda a los tres chicos de la arena mientras le sonríe a Sakura) Sakura-chan espero que puedas venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche

Sakura: (boleta a ver a Gaara) Aa yo…

Hinata: (Adivinando el pensamiento de la joven les sonríe a los tres hermanos) Claro que ustedes también están invitados

Naruto: Claro que si (abraza a Hinata por la espalda)

Ino: Y bien Frontudita que dices

Temari: Sakura hay que ir

Kankuro: Si no nos vendría mal

Gaara: (Ve como sakura lo mira sabe que si el le dice que no ella rechazara la oferta y se quedara con el) Vamos

Sakura: Bien cerdita iremos

Tsunade: Bueno pero primero (es interrumpida por Shisune)

Shisune: Díganme ya tienen un lugar en el cual hospedarse? (refiriéndose a los ninjas de la arena a lo cual estos niegan) Bueno pues quédense con nosotras hay suficiente espacio en la casa

Tsunade y Naruto miraron terriblemente a Shisune mientras un aura roja los invadía a ambos

Sakura: (se voltea a ver a sus tres amigos) Por favor quédense (mientras toma las manos de Gaara entre las suyas)

Temari: (antes de que sus dos hermanos pudieran hablar esta se les adelanto) Claro nos encajaría

Tsunade: (mientras fuerza una sonrisa) Que bien ahora (le entrega las llaves a Sakura) Si quieren pueden adelantarse ya sabes que habitaciones darles Sakura

Sakura asintió por lo que se despidió de todos y salio de la habitación seguida de Ino y Hinata mientras Naruto se quedo un poco mas.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del edificio los gritos de Tsunade y Naruto no se hicieron de esperar

Tsunade: Shisune pero que te esta pasando por la cabeza!

Naruto: En que estabas pensando cuando los invitaste a su casa he?

Shisune: Pues yo no le veo nada de malo (se hacia mas chiquita mientras que Tsunade y Naruto se hacían mas grandes)

Jiraiya: Haaa (Suspira) No importa que hagan (para sorpresa de todos Jiraiya se oía muy serio) lo que tendrá que pasar pasara entre ellos dos y no podrán evitarlo ninguno de ustedes dos así que resígnense y acepten la realidad y esa es que va sa ser abuela y tu Naruto Tío

Tsunade y Naruto golpearon fuertemente a Jiraiya haciendo un tremendo hoyo en la pared

Tsunade: Aun soy demasiado joven para ser abuela

Naruto: ¬¬ Si eres una momia asustarías al pequeño

Tsunade: Cállate Bakaaaa! (Golpea a Naruto mientras este habría una nueva ventana en el despacho)

Cuando el grupo llego a la casa de la Hokage sakura instalo a sus invitados para después darse un retoque para ir a cenar con sus amigos cuando hubieron terminado estos salieron del lugar y se dirigían al Ichigaru Remen mientras Temari, Hinata, Ino y Kankuro se dedican a platicar sobre trivialidades sakura y Gaara de ves en cuando se enviaban miradas y se hacían roces con las manos para ellos eso era suficiente era su forma de comunicación y con ello ambos eran felices

Naruto: (estaba esperando a sus amigos en la puerta mientras les saludaba con euforia) OEeeeeee Hasta que llegan pensé que me aria viejo al esperarlos

Ino: ¬¬ Una mujer tiene que lucir siempre bella (mientras movía su larga cabellera rubia)

Naruto: Te ves muy hermosa Hinata (ignorando por completó a Ino lo que provoco la risa de los demás)

Hinata: Naruto-kun (sonrojada) Arigato

Ino: Naruto-Baka ¬¬

Kankuro: bueno yo no se ustedes pero yo ya tengo hambre

Temari: ¬¬ Tú siempre tienes hambre

Sakura: Esta bien entremos que aducir verdad (se toca su estomago) Yo también tengo hambre

Cuando entraron al lugar las luces estaban apagadas por lo que sakura se pego aun mas a Gaara.

Cuando todos sus amigos prendieron las luces mientras salían de sus escondites

Todos: Bienvenida Sakura-chan

Aun sorprendida la joven no soltó al pelirrojo mientras todos se acercaban a saludarla, fue ahí cuando pudo divisar entre todos sus amigos a la persona que la había lastimado tanto su sonrisa se borro poco a poco hasta que Hinata e Ino junto a Temari la jalaron para que se sentara junto a los demás fue ahí cuando perdió de vista al Uchiha

Después de diversas bromas y anécdotas fue cuando Naruto se levanto y se acerco a Hinata la cual tomo las manos de Naruto y fue a su lado

Naruto: Sakura-chan nosotros tenemos algo que anunciar aunque los demás creo que ya lo saben (se rasca la nuca algo sonrojado) pero eso no importa

Hinata: Sakura-chan Nosotros (mira a Naruto y este le sonríe)

Naruto: Nos vamos a Casar dentro de 5 días

Hinata: Y ambos queremos que seas nuestra madrina

Sakura: (se encontraba en estado de Shock todos la miraban esperando cualquier cosa hasta que la joven alfil logro reaccionar, a lo que grito emocionada y abrazo a sus dos amigos) Que feliz estoy por ustedes no saben lo feliz que estoy

Naruto: (sonriendo) Y que nos dices?

Sakura: Por supuesto que si (abraza al chico) Estaré encantada de ser la madrina (Abraza fuerte a Hinata)

Hinata: Muchas gracias Sakura

Después de eso la fiesta siguió normal hasta que el Uchiha trato de acercarse a Sakura o hizo el intento pero se vio frustrado cuando esta abraso a Gaara de una forma bastante dulce mientras el le devolvía el abrazo de la misma forma.

Al ver esto Sasuke sintió sus sangre hervir por lo que muy enojado se acerca a Gaara y lo cuando ya estaba casi enfrenté de el le soltó un puñetazo a lo que el pelirrojo le devolvió bastante molesto

Sasuke: Aléjate de sakura (Mientras este intentaba golpear al pelirrojo)

Gaara: Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no (mientras este miraba furioso al pelinegro)

Sasuke: Por supuesto que soy alguien para ella (señala a Sakura) Lo soy así que tu no pintas nada aquí ( Se lanza contra Gaara mientras ambos salen del local a lo que Sakura salen también junto a los demás mientras gotas empezaban a caer del negro cielo nocturno)

Gaara: Tu eres el que no pinta nada aquí (le da un puñetazo a Sasuke) Tu la hiciste sufrir (Le da otro puñetazo) eres un bastardo

Sasuke: Haaa (se levanta y lo ve con una sonrisa) Te enamoraste de ella (le sonríe) Pero que crees que ella me pertenece

Gaara: Ella no te pertenece ni ahora ni nunca

Sasuke: Jajajajaja (esquiva los golpes de Gaara) Pero que cómico es esto de verdad crees que ella se fijaría en un monstruo como tu por favor (ve como Gaara se queda quieto y el aprovecha para golpearlo) Ella me ama a mi nunca amara a una bestia como tu

Sakura: (se acerca a ellos) YA BASTAAAA! (Aleja a sauce de Gaara mientras ayuda al pelirrojo a levantarse para después ver muy molesta al pelinegro) Uchiha tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi no te pertenezco, soy libre y para que sepas nunca te perteneceré, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA (después de decir esto sasuke se quedo en estado de shock mientras sakura se disculpaba y se llevaba del lugar a Gaara)

Temari: Sakura-chan segura que no quieres que te ayude?

Sakura: (niega con la cabeza mientras le sonríe) esta bien Temari-san lo llevare a casa ustedes quédense mas tiempo no se preocupen

Kankuro: pero (ve dudoso a su amiga)

Sakura: estaremos bien no se preocupen (se aleja del lugar mientras los demás se meten de nuevo al local)

Sakura y Gaara llegaron empapados a la casa y curiosamente no había nadie en ella a lo que Sakura le resto importancia y se dirigieron a la habitación del chico.

Cuando ambos llegaron Gaara entro sin prender la luz para después ser seguido de Sakura la cual lo veía preocupada, el chico se sentó en la cama y sakura se acerco a el peor cuando intento tocarlo este la alejo

Gaara: Vete 8sin siquiera mirarla)

Sakura: Gaara que sucede? (se intenta acercar nuevamente al chico)

Gaara: He dicho QUE TE FUERAS! (Su cabello cubría sus orbes verdes de las cuales lagrimas amenazaban con salir)

Sakura: (impresionada se acerco al chico) Pues que crees no me voy a ir (lo miro molesta)

Gaara: Por que? (su voz sonaba mas tranquila pero aun con cierto tono de rabia) por que me haces esto si amas al Uchiha por que me estas dando alas (la veía muy molesto se levanto de golpe mientras la joven retrocedía hasta que el pelirrojo la acorralo en la pared) para luego cortármelas y reírte de mi junto a tu noviecito (puso ambos brazos a la altura de la cara de la joven recargándolos en la pared) por que? (su voz se debilito y nuevamente bajo su cabeza)

Sakura: (miraba atentamente al joven mientras su mirada antes triste se transformaba en una de enojo) ERES UN IDIOTA! Yo nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de las personas y menos con tus sentimientos (su voz se debilito rápidamente mientras sus labios temblaban de rabia y en sus ojos las lagrimas comenzaban salir, por lo que un nudo en su garganta se estaba formando sentía miedo de perderlo y no quería correr riesgos por lo que se enfrento a su mirada) por que tu eres alguien muy importante para mi

Gaara: Solo soy tu juguete jamás me querías a mi a un monstruo (La joven se molesto tanto que golpeo el pecho del su opresor)

Sakura: Eres un idiota, idiota no sabes el daño que me estas haciendo (sus golpes fueron disminuyendo y miro a l joven) Por que? Por que me quieres dañar así?

Gaara: Yo (impresionado) Yo nunca te dañaría eres tu la que me hace daño

Sakura: (alterada) Yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño jamás me atrevería a dañar a la persona A LA AQUE AMO! (las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus ojos)

Gaara: (la miro sorprendido) Que (Se acerco mas a Sakura) Serias capaz de amar a un monstruo como yo?

Sakura: (lo abraza y pega su frente a la de Gaara y posa sus manos en las mejillas de este) No eres un monstruo eres la persona de la cual me enamore

Gaara: (se acorta la distancia que hay entre ambos dándole un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió apasionado y lleno de deseo aunque ambos tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire) Sakura mi sakura yo también te amo nunca me dejes solo

Sakura: (lo abraza) Jamás te dejare solo nunca (El chico acerca su rostro al de Sakura buscando sus labios nuevamente mientras sentía el calor que emitía el cuerpo de la joven) Haa (Entre beso y beso logra que la joven suelte un gemido) Gaara (La interrumpe mientras el pelirrojo junta sus labios con los de la joven) Gaara yo…

Gaara: Sakura (Entre beso y beso intentaba hablar el joven) Sakura quiero que seas mía (mientras pasaba sus manos entre la blusa de la joven mientras esta abraza por el cuello al pelirrojo y este la carga hasta la cama)

**Muy bien aquí esta el 5 to capitulo espero que les guste y no me maten por dejarlo ahí Jejejeje soy mala lo se peor prometo que el próximo lo are mas largo prometo compensarlos.**

**Porfis dejen reviews para mi es muy importante su opinión también quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los que están leyendo el fic de todo corazoncito gracias **

**Se despide Sakurita Haruno De Hyuuga**


	6. Passion

Holass a todos n.n lamento el retraso pero mi computadora se trono y quedo inservible y hasta ahora me compraron otra y apenas estoy completando las historias T.T por eso me tarde tanto pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre y por eso puedo continuar las tres historias n.n y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews

Comenzamos

**Passion **

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (snif es una pena snif)

(…) intervenciones mías o aclaraciones

"…" Pensamientos

Edades de los personajes

Sakura: 17

Gaara: 17

Con eso ya sabrán la edad de los demás personajes

Sakura: (lo abraza) Jamás te dejare solo nunca (El chico acerca su rostro al de Sakura buscando sus labios nuevamente mientras sentía el calor que emitía el cuerpo de la joven) Haa (Entre beso y beso logra que la joven suelte un gemido) Gaara (La interrumpe mientras el pelirrojo junta sus labios con los de la joven) Gaara yo…

Gaara: Sakura (Entre beso y beso intentaba hablar el joven) Sakura quiero que seas mía (mientras pasaba sus manos entre la blusa de la joven mientras esta abraza por el cuello al pelirrojo y este la carga hasta la cama)

El pelirrojo deposito suavemente a la joven en la cama mientras besaba su cuello, Sakura acariciaba muy cuidadosamente el rostro del joven lo que hizo que el se detuviera mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del suave roce de la piel de la joven, para después sentir los calidos labios de Sakura en su cuello

----ok Aquí empieza el Lemon si eres una persona muy sensible te recomiendo que te saltes esta parte por lo tanto quedas advertido----

Gaara dejo salir un suspiro al notar la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura bajo el suyo pero también estaba consiente de que ambos estaban mojados debido a la lluvia por lo que sus manos pasaron hasta la falda que traía puesta la chica para desabotonarla y quitársela, Sakura dejo de besar el cuello del chico para mirarlo fijamente, pero el pelirrojo respondió a su mirada y termino de separar los centímetros a los que estaban sus bocas sellándolos en un apasionado beso, mientras continuaba con el mismo el comenzó a despojarse de la parte superior de su ropa con ayuda de sakura, la prenda callo sobre el frió suelo.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse pues la necesidad del aire se hizo presente, por lo que ambos rompieron el beso mientras respiraban agitadamente, Sakura tenia un poco de rubor en sus mejillas lo que para Gaara la hacia ver adorable, con cuidado despojo a la pelirosa de su blusa mientras ella le desabotonaba el botón de su pantalón ambas prendas les hicieron compañía a las otras.

Sakura comenzó a besar el cuello de Gaara mientras este recorría la figura de Sakura, ella no dejaba de soltar uno que otro suspiro para satisfacción del pelirrojo, el cual sonreía abiertamente. La joven dejo de besar el cuelo del pelirrojo cuando noto como las manos del mismo se enfocaban en acariciar sus senos por encima del sostén, por lo que arqueo su espalda mientras dejaba salir un gemido lo que le basto a Gaara para seguir con su labor,

Sin embargo al ver esto la joven llevo sus manos hasta la única prenda que cubría al pelirrojo, el cual la miro fijamente mientras esta le sonreía juguetonamente, la prenda callo junto a las demás dejando totalmente desnudo a Gaara, el cual se sonrojo un poco pero después fijo su vista en el sujetador el cual removió sin ningún problema, a lo que la joven se sonrojo fuertemente e intento cubrirse pero Gaara la detuvo

Sakura: Gaara o (((o (se le quedo mirando al pelirrojo mientras este se deleitaba con la figura de la joven)

Gaara: Por que te cubres? (aparto la vista del cuerpo de ella y clavo sus ojos en los de ella)

Sakura: Yo… yo… (Cerro sus ojos mientras aun sentía la mirada de Gaara sobre ella)

Gaara: (se acerco a su oído mientras le da un beso en su cuello) Sakura eres muy hermosa (La pelirosa abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro del chico mientras le sonreía y le daba un fugas beso en los labios)

El pelirrojo nuevamente miro el cuerpo de Sakura maravillándose por su perfección, soltó las manos de Sakura y su boca comenzó a besar el seno derecho mientras que con una mano masajeaba el seno izquierdo, Sakura arqueo nuevamente la espalda mientras sentía las carisias de Gaara mientras este comenzaba a besar el seno izquierdo y a masajear al derecho, Sakura acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de Gaara, el cual poco a poco fue bajando poco a poco por el torso de la pelirosa mientras sus manos bajaban la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la joven.

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente Gaara estaba pidiendo permiso para poder seguir y hacerla suya, por lo que Sakura únicamente le sonrió y le dio un fugas beso en los labios dándole a entender que continuara.

Poco a poco Gaara fue introduciéndose en el interior de la joven la cual se abrazo fuertemente a el, Gaara pudo sentir la barrera que debía romper para hacer suya a la joven, pero comenzó a dudar sabia que le dolería pero una mirada de la joven lo hizo continuar por lo que la atravesó rompiéndola y antes de que Sakura gritara Gaara la beso ahogando el grito sin embargo una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, Gaara rompió el beso y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras la pelirosa se aferraba a su espalda, el ardor poco a poco se fue trasformando en placer para ambos y para sorpresa de Gaara Sakura comenzó a mover al mismo ritmo sus caderas .

Los gemidos de placer inundaron la habitación, Gaara aumentaba el ritmo y sakura le seguía mientras ambos se daban cortos besos y se acariciaban mutuamente, ambos sentían que el clímax se acercaba, por lo que aumentaron el ritmo, ambos estaban por culminar y así fue mientras ambos dejaron salir un gemido de placer, habían terminado al mismo tiempo y se dejaron rendidos sobre la cama mientras se miraban fijamente.

--------aquí termina el lemon (Bueno el segundo intento de uno aunque espero que este haya quedado mejor que el otro)---------

Gaara: Sakura (Su mano se poso en el rostro de la joven mientras esta le sonreía y se acercaba mas a el) gracias

Sakura: Gaara (Ve fijamente al pelirrojo sin entender muy bien el por que le estaba dando las gracias)

Gaara: Gracias por amarme

Sakura: Gaara (Abraza al joven) no me tienes que dar las gracias

Gaara: (mueve su cabeza en signo de negación) yo creo que si ya que te has enamorado de un mostró que nunca a conocido el amor y también te has entregado a mi,

Sakura: (Se separo un poco de el y lo miro fijamente) Baka que te quede claro que no eres ningún monstruo (Posa su mano en la mejilla de el) No importa que los demás te llamen monstruo tu eres un humano, tu eres el hombre del cual me enamore y al cual nunca, nunca dejare

Gaara abrazo fuertemente a la pelirosa mientras sonreía abiertamente, y después cubrió sus cuerpos con una sabana mientras cubría a Sakura con sus brazos protegiéndola de todo así ambos se quedaron dormidos arrullados por el sonido de la lluvia.

En la fiesta tanto Temari como Kankuro estaban preocupados por su hermano y por Sakura y más aun cuando la Hokage se hizo presente en la fiesta seguida de Jiraiya y Shisune.

Tsunade buscaba con la mirada la cabellera rosada de Sakura aunque sin mucho éxito

Tsunade: Pero donde esta Sakura

Shisune: Tampoco veo al Kazekage

Jiraiya: Mmm (posa su mano en su barbilla mientras sonríe picadamente) para mi que ambos deben de estar en sus asuntos personales

Tsunade: (Una vena apareció en la frente de Tsunade mientras voltea a ver al hombre) A que te refieres?

Jiraiya: Oh vamos Tsunade acaso no me entiendes (Su respuesta fue respondida al ver la cara que tenían las dos mujeres) Hay madre mía y te haces llamar la mejor ninja medico ¬¬

Tsunade: (Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y mas aun ya que sabia mas o menos que rumbo tomaría esa conversación) Explícate

Jiraiya: … De verdad no sabes de lo que hablo mira una mujer como Sakura con cuerpo y esos ojos y su boca (La mira da penetrante de Tsunade lo hizo recuperar su postura) ejem y un hombre como Gaara ya sabes atractivo, poderoso, con influencias tu entiendes no?

Tsunade: Y? ¬¬

Jiraiya: … ¬¬ Hay kami dame paciencia (Mientras se masajea la sienes) Uno Sakura no esta en SU fiesta dos Gaara tampoco esta con sus hermanos lo que nos lleva a pensar que podrían estar JUNTOS y SOLOS un buen momento para poder estar JUNTOS haciendo lo mismo que escribo en mi libro, hay para que entiendas los dos están….(Un puñetazo por parte de la quinta en su rostro le impidió seguir)

Tsunade no tardo en abrir una nueva ventana en el restaurante mientras se acercaba con una cara de muy pocos amigos donde se encontraba Naruto y su novia

Naruto: Hey vieja que te trae por aquí (Ve la cara de Tsunade y rápidamente supo que vendría después)

Tsunade: (Tomo del cuello de la ropa a Naruto y a Shikamaru) Donde dejaron a Sakura

Shikamaru: ¬¬ no esta aquí

Tsunade: Òo que inteligente de eso ya me di cuenta

Naruto: Sakura-chan se fue hace 2 hr con Gaara

Hinata: (se acerca a Tsunade) Tsunade ambos se fueron por que Sasuke se pelo con Gaara

Shisune: Vaya se pelearon y por que?

Ino: Por Sakura por quien mas

Jiraiya: Mmm entonces a donde fueron?

Temari: Sakura-chan se llevo a Gaara a casa y de eso hace como 2 hrs.

Tsunade: (Soltó a Naruto y a Shikamaru mientras en su rostro se pinto un tono azulado y se callo de la impresión) No

Shisune: Tsunade-sama

Naruto: Oi vieja que sucede?

Jiraiya: Bueno Naruto sucede que lo de ser tío puede cumplirse muy pronto (el rostro del rubio se pinto de azul y le hizo compañía a la quinta)

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Al cabo de un rato Tsunade se dirigía a su Casa seguida de una muy nerviosa Shisune, un histérico Naruto, una Hinata intentando calmarlo, una muy molesta Ino seguida de su novio Kiba el cual también estaba un tanto extrañado un indiferente Shikamaru seguido de los dos preocupados hermanos del kazekage y un sonriente Jiraiya.

Tsunade: Donde ese pelirrojo haya tocada a Sakura (alzo sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho y trono sus dedos)

Shisune: Tsunade-sama cálmese por favor no exagere (Miraba a su maestra con una gota en la nuca)

Naruto: Sakura-chan aun es muy joven para perder su pureza aun no puede no (Se encontraba tronando sus puños)

Ino: Esa frentuda no puede perder la virginidad antes que yo (Mientras kiba la miraba un tanto nervioso)

Shikamaru: Que problemáticos son todos ¬¬ (Mientras pasa sus manos sobre su cabeza y mira de reojo a Temari)

Kankuro: Glup (Ve atentamente a los dos rubios histéricos) Pobre Gaara

Temari: Con que no hayan hecho nada estarán bien (Le sonríe a su hermano pero recuerda lo acaramelados que son ambos y su rostro cambio mientras pone su mano en la espalda de su hermano) Creo que van a tener que escoger al próximo Kazekage

Hinata: (Vio las expresiones de todos y muy molesta se puso enfrente de todos) Ya basta se están comportando como niños creo que Sakura y Gaara-san puede hacer lo que ellos quieran después de todo ya son adultos y pueden tomar sus propias decisiones y no me parece justo que ustedes estén dudando así de ambos

Todos se quedaron callados y bajaron sus cabezas en señalo de vergüenza pero rápidamente la quinta la volvió a levantar y fijo su vista en los perla de Hinata

Tsunade: Hinata (se acerco a la joven mientras esta retrocede unos cuantos pasos y lo único que se pudo oír fue el grito de la joven)

El grupo estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa y se ve como Tsunade tiene a una Hinata encadenada con cascadas en los ojos

Tsunade: Muy bien este es el plan para asegurarnos Hinata utilizara su Byakugan para sabes que esta ocurriendo mientras Naruto Shisune y yo entraremos en la casa y nos dirigiremos al cuarto de Gaara, Temari, kankuro y Jiraiya treparan por las paredes hasta llegar al cuarto de Sakura y revisar si ella esta ahí Ino, shikamaru y Kiba cuidaran de Hinata entendieron (Todos asintieron y se pusieron en movimiento)

Ino: Hinata que ves?

Hinata: (Se sonrojo y tapo su boca estaba muy sorprendida por lo que se quedo muda) o))))o

Kiba: Oi Hinata, Hinata (La mueve un poco)

Shikamaru: Mmm (la empuja un poco)

Ino: Hay (Agarra a la joven del cuello de la blusa y la zarandea) Dinos que sucede (Pero la pobre aun no se recuperaba por lo que ambos interpretaron el silencio y el sonrojo de Hinata)

El grupo de Temari subió rápidamente por la pared y localizo el cuarto de su amiga al cual ingresaron muy sigilosamente por si las dudas pero lo que vieron los dejo mudos

Tsunade entro a la casa junto a su grupo, mientras subían rápidamente las escaleras y se ponían en posición de abrir la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, Naruto tenía la mano en la perilla listo para abrirla cuando tsunade diera la orden. La cual no tardo en llegar por lo que Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Muy bien aquí termina muchas gracias por sus reviews

Na no es verdad no me atrevería a dejarlos así bueno ya le sigo es solo que quería hacer esta broma hace tiempo jejeje bueno ya le sigo

Shisune, se sonrojo al máximo al ver a Gaara solo con la parte de debajo de su pijama y viéndolos fijamente, Tsunade estaba muerta de vergüenza y Naruto aun se encontraba buscando a su amiga

Gaara: Que desea Hokage-sama (Ve seriamente y sin moverse de su lugar)

Tsunade: Aah (intenta recuperar un poco su compostura) Jejejeje bueno Oò ¬¬ solo quería saber si estaba cómodo jejeje

Gaara: (Levanto una ceja y lo miro dudoso pero le resto importancia) si estoy bien gracias

Tsunade: Jejejejeje (agarra a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y a Shisune la cual estaba babeando) en ese caso nos vamos disculpe la intromisión (El trío salio del cuarto muy acalorados en especial Tsunade mientras tronaba sus dedos para golpear a cierto viejo rabo verde) Jiraiya

En el cuarto de la pelirosa Temari se quedo sorprendida de ver a su amiga dormida placidamente en su cama, Kankuro estaba babeando y Jiraiya se quedo maravillado de ver a la joven así de tranquila parecía un ángel, por lo que salieron de la habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido

Mientras Una Histeria Ino zarandeaba a la pobre de Hinata la cual ya tenia espirales en los ojos

Ino: Ya dinos que viste dinossss

Hinata: o(((((o Ga… ga (Ino y Kiba se acercaron a ella mientras ella intentaba terminar) Ga…Gaara… Esta…. Muy…bien…

Ino: (soltó a la chica mientras esta azotaba secamente en el suelo) Que?

Un rato después el grupo estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de la quinta

Ino: Queeeee? enserio eso era todo

Hinata: Si vi cuando Gaara se estaba cambiando o)))))o

Naruto: (Ve a su novia con cierto enojo) seee

Tsunade: jamás me sentí tan avergonzada como el día de hoy y todo (Levanta su vista y se enfoca en el peliblanco frente a ella) POR TU CULPAAAAAAA (se deja ir contra el mientras lo golpeaba)

Shisune: o(((((o

Kiba: No creen que deberíamos detenerlos

Shikamaru: Naa déjalos

Naruto: (Se une a la golpiza que le están dando a Jiraiya) Por tu culpa pensé que Sakura-chan

Kiba: Y ahora (ve al trío mientras Jiraiya pedía ayuda desesperadamente)

Shikamaru: No

En el segundo piso Gaara abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue a la de la pelirosa, la cual ya lo estaba esperando

Gaara: Por poco (Se recuesta en las piernas de la pelirosa)

Sakura: Me hubiera gustado ver sus caras

Gaara: Pues a mi me gustaría otra cosa (se acerco al rostro de la joven mientras la besaba)

Ahora si aquí esta el capitulo 6 espero que les guste y perdonen por la tardanza espero que dejen reviews y un especial agradecimiento a:

**Andii-Izumi**

**Lin Hashimoto**

**Akishi**

**Gaby Uchiha**

**Sccmar**

**Tere-chan**

**Netsumi-Chan**

**Nukire**

**Haruno-Sakuma**

**Netsumi-Chan**

**SatellaHarvenheit.**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Amane Misa**

**Marion-asakura**

**Annita-Wong**

**Be**

**yukinochibi**

**Dark Pam**

**ani00**

**Letty**

**Sabaku no aiLoN**

**Shadowmew**

**Kmmy**

**Camila**

**Tatiana**

**Shiho-Haibara**

**Kristuky**

**Tenshihime-raven**

**KiTaN**

**Kitty kitsune-chan**

Bueno espero poder poner el siguiente capitulo el próximo lunes

**Se despide Sakurita Haruno De Hyuuga**


End file.
